48 Ways To Kiss
by BlackButterfly9
Summary: one shots of pairings NamiAku, NamiZeku, NamiRoku. Just misadventures of different Kisses in 48 Ways. Come see and Read! Enjoy to Fullest! CHAPTER UPDATE 5/26/11 NAMINE ZEXION
1. Chapter 1

ICE KISS

Roxas/Naminé

It was the first day of winter here. It was beautiful and very white all over the place. It looked like a wonderland. I was here inside my house with my boyfriend Roxas. He has bright blonde hair (more darker than mine) that styles like a cowlick but makes up for it by his beautiful blue eyes.

"What'cha looking at? Ah. It's the first day of winter isn't it?" his voice speaks in my ears.

I blush softly "ah well…yeah. I am just looking at the window" my blue eyes glue to the window. The little flakes falling softly on the ground…

Roxas nods and looks over my shoulder for a while then leaves off somewhere. I heard the refrigerator open so I am guessing he is getting something to eat. Pig. I laugh mentally to myself.

"Nami turn around!" Roxas voice booms from behind me.

I turn around my lips meeting his but it was different. His lips were so cold and it sent bit of a chill down my spine. Almost to be a real physical chill and I pull away looking at him.

"That was a cold kiss" I remark smiling

"Rather a **I C E K I S S** and my lips need more warming up" he sits next to me his arms wrapping around my waist bringing us closer. Our foreheads press together and our breathing was soft. I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"Well I should cure that shouldn't I?" I smirk as I close the distance between us. Our lips mold into each other as we sink into warmth.

He whispers in my ear "I love you" as we go into a kissing frenzy again.

This is the first day of winter.

**A/N-** sorry that I haven't written much lately. I am thinking of taking down 'Can't Be Tamed' and just be doing one shots. This is just Naminé and boyfriend kisses. AU. No! Not the same time! Read and Review if you like.


	2. Chapter 2

Electric Shock Kiss

Naminé/Zexion

Sitting on the chair with some blue/orange stripped socks that went up to my knees, with some cotton red shorts, and to top it off a spaghetti orange shirt. These were my pajamas and I was at Zexion's house. My pull my hair into a messy bun as we were laying on the carpet talking about anything.

He is my very best friend since I knew from birth. He was in his teenage midlife crisis at the moment and he is just 16 years old! He is the school's bookworm and he still had braces on.

I am the school's very adored girl but hated by teachers. My hair is really long and I am a bit of geek at math. I didn't care though.

"…And I just keep staring! Takes me to the office" Zexion speaks ringing me out of my thoughts.

I turn to him "you are such a nerd Zexy" I laugh smiling at him

He blushes frowning "and you're such a geek" he laughs back. I can see his braces. He got clear so no one would see them.

I blush red standing up "oh whatever. Come up Zexion! Lets make some electricity!" I start rubbing my feet against the carpet. I felt the energy surging through me.

He does the same and laughs along the way. He looks at me and I look back at him as we keep rubbing our feet. I saw something that surprised me... it wasn't the nerdy Zexion I knew for years but someone else. I realize we both stopped our feet stampede as we lean into each other.

I kissed boys before but none of them felt this exciting. As we keep leaning into each other closely but very slowly we got the shock of a lifetime. I jolt but our lips reach each other in time. I could almost feel his braces but other than that. It was a **E L E C T R I C S H O C K K I S S **and you know what?

I couldn't wait when his braces came off.

A/N- the second one! I will be doing this like a pattern! ^_^ I hope you like it. R&R please and thank you! No flames!


	3. Chapter 3

Camping Kiss

Naminé/Roxas

"I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder" Roxas sings while strumming his guitar. He has such a boyish beautiful voice as he ends the song with a string of the guitar. The note lingers in the air and I smile looking at him.

We were outside camping by a fire. It was nice cool night as the flickers of fire disappeared into the sky.

"Beautiful" I whisper looking at him smiling. I squeal as he picks me up twirling me around "Gah! Roxas!" I giggle as he puts me down and hugs me affectionately. I blush red "nngh! Roxy!" I squeak blushing.

He raises his head and puts our foreheads together "yes?" he breathes softly in my face and I blush red turning away. It was our first night away together and we haven't gotten to our first kiss stage. He frowns letting go "sorry…should we sleep now?" he smiles

I look at him nodding "yeah…" he leaves to get the sleeping bags. Roxas is great and so many other things. I just had nervous feet when we got up close like that. Was I ready for it? How was it going to feel? I sigh deeply waiting for Roxas.

"Here they are!" Roxas exclaims as he pulls out one sleeping bag. I look at him about to question then he cuts me off "I know what you are going to say. I had your sleeping bag then I fell and lost it. Sorry" he says blushing sheepishly. "I hope you don't mind sharing one" he looks at me.

I smile at his cuteness "its okay really. We can share one"

He nods as he lays the sleeping bag on the ground. We position ourselves until we were fully comfortable. That is until Roxas decides to cuddle with me. I ended up cuddling back as we just fell into another comfortable position. We lay there until Roxas moves toward me slowly and surprisingly so do I. Our lips met and it was so…I couldn't put it in words, a **C A M P F I R E K I S S**. After we parted I flush red. Roxas said good night and fell asleep. From the corner of my eye…I saw my sleeping bag hidden. I smile cuddling. That sneaky jerk…but I still love him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N-** I will try to update more this week. I am going to Arizona saturaday! Whoo! Please R&R! I also thank the reviews to everyone! Sorry I couldn't get to you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Reward Kiss

Naminé/Zexion

I was sitting down at the backyard on a chair watching Zexion mow the lawn. He had his shirt off and the sunrays were hitting on him that caused him to sweat. I couldn't help but stare at him smiling. I am his girlfriend the least but it still embarrassed me. Am I stalker?

I watch him curse as the mower shuts off again. He leans down pulling the chain string back up and down. His muscles working and I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. We had a bet and he lost so he had to mow the lawn. He hated mowing so I just sat and watched him blushing a bit.

I should do something for him but…what? I think of a brilliant idea as I get up going inside. It was going to be embarrassing but it was an idea.

I go up to my room going through my closet. There was a bikini that Alex bought me that one time in the beach. I find it! It was a 2-piece string bikini that was black with some white checkerboards on it. I slip off my clothing going into the bikini.

I look out the window as Zexion keeps mowing the lawn. I giggle as I saw that he was almost done. I pull my hair down putting a flower in my hair going downstairs. I got out the supplies, lemons, sugar, water, and a pitcher.

A few minutes later…

A made a pitcher of lemonade. I pour a tall glass with some ice cubes in it. Then a lemon wedge at the edge of the glass, I go outside smiling widely seeing Zexion finish the work. He wipes sweat off his forehead sighing in content "I am done now!"

I giggle "turn around" he does and he stands there looking at my outfit. I blush sheepishly "do you want some lemonade?"

He nods smiling "yeah I would like some" he walks over taking the drink and gives a long gulp of the drink making satisfied noise. "Thanks" I go over to him and give him a long kiss.

"That's your **R E W A R D K I S S**," I murmur in his ear. "Doesn't losing the bet seem worth it?" I wink at him kissing him again.

He nods "very. What's the next chore? Does it include you in a sexy bikini with a kiss?" he purrs smiling. I roll my eyes punching him in the arm playfully as a smile comes on my face.

A/N- finally! I got this up! ^_^ I got back from Arizona and saw the Grand Canyon! It was awesome! Please R&R! I THANK YOU AGAIN MY REVIEWERS!


	5. Chapter 5

Post-It Kiss

Naminé/Roxas

Roxas POV

I was tired when I came home. A long day of working with people you don't want to put up with. I hate it to death.

Just when I was going to unlock the door there was a sticky note. Did Naminé leave this here or something?

I raise an eyebrow reading it. **Fridge** and an arrow pointing inside the door. There was a purple lipstick print on it.

"What is she up to?" I murmur to myself. Might as well play along to whatever she was doing. I go inside the house to the fridge. There was another sticky note…

**Cookie Jar** with an arrow pointing west. Red lipstick mark this time. I go west and find the cookie jar with another sticky note.

"Was she this bored?" I chuckle looking at the cookie jar. **3****rd**** Stairs** with an arrow pointing upwards. I guess that's forward…a blue lipstick mark. I didn't even know she had this many colors.

I go to the steps carefully counting then another sticky note on the floor of the 3rd step. Bedroom with the arrow pointing forward and a signature pink lipstick mark.

I follow up the stairs going to the bedroom. The bedroom was big so I looked around until I saw another sticky note…

I went around the whole house including outside and ended in the living room. The note said **LIVING ROOM** **FLOOR** with an arrow and black lipstick.

I walked to the living room and start crawling on the floor looking for the note. I saw it reading aloud "Look up…" I raise an eyebrow as I look up to see my girlfriend Naminé smiling at me and behind her lips was a sticky note that said **'Lift For Kiss'**.

I chuckle lifting my self as I tore the sticky note off her lips and gave her a long passionate kiss. She made me go around the house place so that she could get a kiss. I laugh parting from her whispering in her ear "how creative. I never saw that trick in the kissing book before" my arms wrap around her small waist.

She smiles "well I gotta do something if I'm waiting for you. Did you like it?" her eyes gleam.

I nod kissing her another time "of course" damn. The things she does to me.

**A/N-** I want to thank all my reviewers! Its kinda scary but I thank all of them! Thank you! Here is the next one! I put it in Roxas POV just to jiggle it up. Please Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Kissing In The Rain

Naminé/Zexion

Naminé POV

I lay on the couch with my feet on Zexion's lap. The rain hitting against the windows as I stare at it in complete wonder.

"Wanna go outside Zexion?" I look at him

He is silent for a moment then says "all right. Get your raincoat and I'll get the umbrella okay?" he gives me a rare smile

I get up running to my room looking for my yellow raincoat. Found it! I quickly put it on and head back to the living room. I see Zexion in his blue raincoat with a white umbrella in his hand.

"Ready? I smile at him taking his hand outside in the pouring rain.

We start walking around the house under his umbrella talking. Laughing, All that good stuff.

I gently intertwine my fingers with his smiling "I love you" I whisper. I hear the rain pelting the umbrella and I saw a slight blush form on Zexion's cheeks. God. He is so cute sometimes!

"I love you too," he whispers back

Our faces draw closer as I feel his minty breath spread on my face. My eyelids close as we share a tender kiss under the rain. He is so perfect sometimes that it stuns me like a gun.

My arms wrap around his neck as I go on my tippy toes to kiss him more deeply. I felt fireworks and magic through our kiss. Magical is what I like to call it. I felt his arms wrap around my waist pulling me in closer.

That's when the umbrella fell and the rain starts to hit on us. I was getting soaked but I didn't care. I wanted to stay in the position for as long as I could. It was one of those **K I S S I N G I N T H E R A I N** kisses that you loved.

After we got soaked we parted from each other looking into each other's eyes getting lost.

"We should head back now before we get a cold. That won't be good" he flicks my nose playfully. I giggle nodding.

"You're such a damn tease sometimes" I smile

He smirks bringing me inside "and you love me for it" the door closes and we cuddle next to the fire. The umbrella completely forgotten…

**A/N-** I got it in! ^^ I personally like this one. I'm trying to keep it up but school is in 2 freaking days! –Dies- but please leave a review. Read and review! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Hershey's Kiss

Roxas/Naminé

Roxas POV

I walk out the door to my car driving to work. I work at some boring office so no use talking about where I work. I sit at my desk rolling around in the chair when my stomach growls.

"Lunch time…" I say to myself as I pull out my briefcase. I wonder what Naminé packed for me today. I pull out a small bag of Hershey's with a note attached to it. "Hmmm?" I raise my eyebrow in question as I open the note. It was Naminé's handwriting.

'SORRY, I CANT BE THERE IN PERSON, BUT THINK OF ME AND DO THE FOLLOWING: close your eyes and place the candy between your lips. Drop the candy in your mouth and roll it on your tongue until it melts. Love Nami'

I felt my cheeks heat up just thinking about it. Was she really expecting I do this? I scoff putting the bag of Hershey's on the side of my desk.

. . . . . . Stomach growl

Shit. Fine. Naminé is lucky that I was hungry and have no munny to buy anything to eat. I take the Hershey's bag and take one out placing it on my lips then inside my mouth. I close my eyes.

I roll my tongue around the small tasty chocolate. I think about Naminé's smile and how she looks cute when she is angry. How soft her hair is right after she blows dries it from taking a shower. How her blue eyes shine when she has good news or shows me one of her wonderful art she made.

Before I knew it the chocolate was gone. I smirk seeing there was a small bag of other Hershey's still waiting and a very hungry man still here.

-0-0-

I got home and hug Naminé from behind "thanks for the lunch" I kiss her ears

Naminé smirks squealing "your welcome! Its my personal **H E R S H E Y S K I S S **from me to you" she laughs her blue eyes shining. I smile as her digging my face in her soft hair…she just took a shower.

**A/N-** yay! A update before I go to school! Please R&R! for me!


	8. Chapter 8

Kiss Buggy

Naminé/Zexion

Zexion POV

We just left from Wal-Mart with groceries placing them in the back of the car. I am with my lovely girlfriend Naminé as she climbs in the passenger seat. We have a long way back…

I sit in the driver's seat turning on the car heading to our apartment. Four fucking hours away…what to do? I think taking a left to appear on the freeway.

Suddenly Naminé punches me on the arm. Ow. My arm. She punches hard.

"Punch buggy you can't punch back!" she giggle pointing to a red buggy passing by me

"Punch buggy?" I question at her. What ridiculous game was this?

She nods "yeah. Have you not played it before? Where is your inner child?" she giggles ringing into my ears she continues "it's a game you play anywhere that has cars around you. Every time you see a buggy you punch the person saying 'punch buggy can't punch back' and yeah. Pretty much it" she concludes

I lick my lips nodding "okay…sounds pretty fun I guess" I state and I keep driving

2 hours of punch buggy were not fun

"Punch buggy!" she punches my arm in the same place for the millionth time today. I think I have a bruise now. I haven't found one…well I did find one but I didn't punch as hard as she does.

"Okay! Okay! How about we change the rules of punch buggy?" I look at her pleading. My eyes turn back on the road taking a right.

"Uh huh…okay. What do you have in mind?" her voice softens

I lick my lips again "how about **K I S S B U G G Y**?" I suggest at her. "Every time we see a buggy we give a kiss to the other person" I smile at her.

"One specific spot?" she asks

I nod "on the lips. Okay?" I look at her beautiful blue eyes gleam at the game. She nods smiling.

The next 2 hours are the best ever. I found 3 buggies and kissed her 3 times. As for her, she found lots of buggies and for that I get lots of kisses.

Naminé finds a green buggy and leans over kissing me "kiss buggy!" she giggles smiling. I love kiss buggy I think as I park the car smiling like an idiot.

A/N- the first school week ended! This is a present for waiting almost a week! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Toll Kiss

Naminé/Axel

Naminé POV

Don't you just love driving? The nice steady smooth road and the salty sea air hitting your face but it just felt so good. Especially since the Town we lived in was small, we have no traffic at all. That and barely anyone drives here on the free way! They all have skateboards or trains to catch.

You must be wondering who 'we' is. Axel and I are 'we'. Axel is my very sexy boyfriend with a super badass car! It's a red truck. I like trucks. Which is why I think they are sexy and badass. Don't judge me.

"Are you in your own little world again Nami?" Axel coos snapping me back to the present. Axel has red unruly spiky hair that didn't look soft but oh they were! He has bright neon green eyes with two purple triangles underneath each eye. He is tall and very skinny with a lot of more hip than me. Darn you Axel!

"Maybe. But instead of admiring me, shouldn't you be looking at the road?" my eyebrows rise at him smirking.

"Sorry if I admire such a piece of art god created" he snickers driving some more.

My cheeks burn red "shut up, you're not funny" I hate when he makes such cheesy comments but I don't mind them.

I turn on the radio and 'Take It Off- by Ke$ha'. I turn it up rocking my hips singing along. I like pop songs. So musical. Axel watches me a few every seconds with an amused expression.

The song ends as another song came to play. 'I love the way you lie- Eminem feat Rihanna'. I lay on the seat listening in pure peace and soon after my eyes close.

A few moments later…

Then suddenly Axel stops the car in front of a bridge. My shoot open almost hitting myself but luckily I didn't. 'Do You Remember- Jay Sean ft Sean Paul & Lil Jon' is now playing.

I look at him "why did you stop?"

He smirks putting the car in 'N' and turns to me. He has a mischievous glint in his eyes smirking.

"It's time for you to pay your toll to cross the bridge. He leans into me our foreheads touch and his breathing even, but mine was quickly going up to pace.

"What's the price?" I ask breathless

"A kiss" he captures my lips into a warm sensation. I moan softly in the kiss but he broke apart smirking. I felt my cheeks flush a dark pink.

"Was that a moan Miss Naminé?" he teases

A further blush cascades more in my cheeks "I-I…shut up!" I hiss then smirk at him "a **T O L L K I S S**? Were you really paying attention to driving or to my hips? Seems like the kiss was desperate" I snicker

He frowns playfully shagging my hair with a smile "don't let your head get any bigger than it is now. I am never desperate, got it memorized?"

I laugh as he starts up the car again crossing the bridge.

**A/N-** yes! I decided to put Axel into the big bowl! I just love that couple! So it will be Axe/Naminé, Naminé/Roxas, Zexion/Naminé.

Please R&R! school has been tough!


	10. Chapter 10

Morse Code Kiss

Naminé/Axel

(**A/N-** for what they missed!)

Axel POV

"So what is the Morse code? Enlighten me" I put my palm under my chin looking at Naminé

Naminé jokes getting a flashlight and lights it on my face "ding!" she starts laughing

"You're so funny. That was such a Sora move" I give an eye roll taking the flashlight from her smirking. "Now tell me"

Naminé sighs, "it's just like…telling a message though a code. I like to use the American Morse code. It's easier for me" she smiles brightly. "Now leave me be so I can do my homework and get a career then get famous"

I tease poking her side "I can see your future now" I take out a world globe that was sitting around and move my hands around it "I see…you sitting down on a very sexy red-haired mans lap. You came back from the kinky shop you work in and-!"

Naminé smacks me with a book "stop it! Do not continue of what you already said!" her face is completely red. She looked angry but she looks so cute when she is.

I pretend hurt "ooooowwwww…fine I'll leave" I pout getting up leaving to the library. I start looking for Morse Code getting a brilliant idea.

~0~0~

Naminé POV

"Axel…I'm done!" I yell out but no one comes. I sigh as I gather my stuff and pull out my cell phone. Axel and me picked the same style of the phone because he thought it be more 'coupley'. That is not even a word.

"_Yes Naminé?"_ his voice rings through my ears

I blush forgetting the reason I called him "ah…uh…"

"_I'm in the library if you're wondering. Tell the librarian your name is Naminé and she will give you something. Ok?"_ he hangs up

I close my phone heading the library. What is it he wants to give me? A present or an I-am-sorry-for-the-inappropriate-comment?

I enter the library looking around. It sure is big for just a school library. I go up the librarian. "My name is Naminé," I state.

"Oh! Here you go" she gives a wink giving me a folded piece of paper.

I nod "thank you" as I take it then open it. What…the…freak!

**_._**

**. .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**.**

I laugh silently knowing the Morse Code from the back of my head. "Kiss me? Really? How am I supposed to if I don't know where he is?" I mutter

"Like this darling" before I could realize what happen. Axel came from behind me turning me around giving a kiss. **M O R S E C O D E K I S S** to be exact.

"I would've written I'm sorry but I didn't want to. You know you love me" he smirks at me

I felt my face burn "maybe I do but I'm not telling" I give his trademark smirk "got it memorized?"

"Sure doll but that's my line" he gives me another kiss.

**A/N-** tell me that is not cute? Please R&R! Ignore spelling! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

BREAKFAST IN BED KISS

Naminé/Roxas

Naminé POV

It was the middle of September and we had the whole house to ourselves all night. And no we didn't do anything; he is too much of a gentleman for that.

We left the windows open so the morning breeze woke me up. I was snuggled in Roxas's arms. His chin rested on the top of my head with a barely audible snore. I smile slipping out of his grasp successfully.

I stretch my tee riding up my stomach as I walk into the kitchen. I am going to prepare Roxas breakfast! I take out a tray my mom used when I got sick or my dad. I set down some French toast, bacon, and tiny muffins with a glass of orange juice.

I sneak back in but Roxas was awake stretching. I go over to him and give him a kiss on the cheek, "good morning. I made you breakfast"

His blue eyes shine "really? Thanks. What is it?"

I smile setting him back down on the bed as I put the food tray on his lap "this but you are not going to move a finger. I will give it to you"

"How about you don't use hands. Don't use a finger but feed it to me by mouth" his smirk grows. I felt my cheeks burn.

"…Fine but this is my first so don't judge me" I growl. I bend my head and grab some French toast successfully. I then smush the French toast in his face and we start laughing.

He bites the other end and actually starts to bite his way through to my mouth. He takes a couple of chews then starts giving kisses to me. I felt so ridiculous doing this.

"This is a lot of food. Thanks darling" he winks at me. I felt his lashes touch my cheek. His lashes are so darn long!

"And we got a lot of time" I whisper smiling. "My **B R E A K F A S T I N B E D K I S S** from me to you" I give him a kiss.

Then we finish the French toast, bacon, and the muffin was a bit difficult but we managed. Now left was the orange juice.

"Ah. I'm parched. Care to finish this off?" he chuckles

I smirk "always" I take a big gulp of orange juice and I give an open mouth kiss to him to pass the orange juice off to him. Some orange juice left off our chins but other than that.

It was so romantic!

"I love you, you know that right?"

I smile "I don't. Why don't you tell me?" I tease

"Okay then. I love you a lot that it kills me if we are apart" he gives a warming smile.

"You are so cheesy! The king of cheesiness!" I laugh hitting a pillow at him

We then start a pillow fight.

A/N- I am sorry I didn't update for 2 weeks I think? Sorry! A lot of tiredness and mostly from school. I am 17! My birthday was September 29! :D yay! Please R&R for me! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Stairwell Kiss

Naminé/Zexion

Naminé POV

"You ready Zexion?" I call as I put the final pin in my hair. I twirl around the mirror smiling. "Perfect!"

"Yes…I been waiting for you for a hour" he deadpans

I roll my eyes playfully going down the stairs "sorry. Beautiful is something you work for" my black dress shows my curves nicely and it came above my knees. It had a white pattern streak on my side leading to my back that showed part of back. "Do I look nice?"

"Of course. Unlike other girls, beauty is not something you have to work on" he breaks into a small smile holding me close.

I blush "ah…uh. We should go to the party now before we are late. I do have to admit…you look good in a tux" I wink playfully giving a peck on his lips.

~0~0~

The party atmosphere was peaceful but there was a tinge of wild. I held a glass of champagne looking at everyone talking to well…everyone.

In the corner in my eye, Zexion is talking to a group of girls about something. I got intimidated and I march over to him grabbing his arm going somewhere private.

I take him behind a staircase "you seemed interested in those girls" jealously hinted in my voice.

He licks his lips "are you saying that…what? Of course not! I only love you" he crosses his arms leaning against the wall.

"You-you love me?" I squeak feeling my face turn a deep wine red

He looks away scuffing at his shoes "do you have to make me say it aloud? Of course I do"

I felt my heart racing and I walk a couple of steps up to him wrapping my arms around his waist. I press my lips against his trying to reassure him that I too felt the same way.

He knew my answer as he deepened the kiss. My head starts spinning out of control as he starts kissing me so passionately. His feelings pouring out to me that it was too much for me to handle.

A couple of minutes later…

I heard footsteps but I didn't want to break my embrace from him. This is our moment! Our **S T A I R W E L L K I S S**!

"Oh…well this is awkward! I never knew you had it in you" I hear a familiar voice say.

I part from Zexion looking to see who was talking to us. Kairi and Sora linked arms looking at us. I flush red embarrassed of our position.

I somehow ended up pinned to the wall and Zexion messed up my hair because he was putting his fingers though it.

In summary, I look like a mess.

Zexion coughs removing himself from me "uh. Great party Kai" he fixes his tie

I bit my lip smiling trying to fix my hair "he makes me do a lot of thing I wouldn't normally do Kairi!" I wink

Kairi winks back smirking "just don't go making a show. Let's go Sora! I wanna dance all of a sudden!" she drags him away

I giggle taking Zexion's hand leading him to dance with me.

**A/N-** ah! I hope you like it! Some Kairi/Sora in there! Ignore spelling and review. You guys are my total inspiration!

**Thoughts-** I am thinking of making a vampire fic. Using Naminé as the human girl…who should be her vampire man? PM me or whatever to tell me!


	13. Chapter 13

Thymely Kiss

Naminé/Axel

Axel POV

"-I! Why are we here again?" I complain as we treaded through the store. I hate stores of any sort especially grocery stores. Dies a little inside…

"I am researching herbs from different countries! Can you find Thymely for me?" her cerulean eyes bore into my emerald ones. I sigh deeply dragging my feet looking for it.

I squat looking at the T's seeing they were in alphabetical order. I find Thyme and see a piece of paper attached to it. Curiosity surfacing over me as I read it.

Thyme, according to the Greeks, is the herb which makes one irresistible kissable

A smile spreads on my lips "really? Interesting…" I whisper with a mischievous smirk plastered on my face.

I look to Naminé, I hide the Thyme behind my back as I approach her "I couldn't find it. They have everything but Thyme. Bummer" I fake a sad expression

Naminé's shoulders drop "ah…okay fine. I didn't need it anyways. Lets go pay for this now" she walks ahead. I go to a different cashier and pay for it. I felt bad lying to her but I have a good cause.

We head back to her place. Her house is pure white with no color whatsoever. I felt depressed whenever I entered here but Naminé's smile made up for it.

"I am cooking for you so you sit your butt down!" I wink at her sitting her at the table

She giggles looking at me "why? You sound suspicious" her bangs fall over her eyes sexily and I tore my eyes away

"I can cook. I learned something from my momma besides manners!" I chuckle going to the kitchen swinging my hips.

She watches me "you inherit a lot from your mother. Her hips, hair, and attitude" she teases

I growl, "I am a man not a woman" a tinge of pink graces on my cheeks

"Awww! You're blushing! How cute!"

"You will pay for that later Nami" I smirk. I then start making her meal and I secretly put some of that Thyme herb in there.

Whoa. Sounds like I'm drugging her or something.

I then give her the plate of food smiling proud of my work. "Here it is! Famous from me! Bon appetite!"

She smells it looking at it with suspicion. I frown as I sit down waiting for her to eat it.

She then lifts a small spoonful and brings it to her mouth engulfing it. She chews for a moment smiling and that's when I spring into action, I wrap my arms around her petite waist bring my lips to hers.

My tongue traces her lower lip wantingly and she grants her face reddening. I couldn't help but smirk as my tongue thrusts in her mouth exploring. After a long passionate kiss I part from her panting. My hot breath on her face as I smile "the Greeks are right!"

She looks at me questionably "…huh…?" she pants out confused.

I smirk pulling her into another passionate kiss. It was my **T H Y M E L Y K I S S** from me to her. I can tell her later what she ate. Wink. Wink.

**A/N-** ah! Here it is! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Please vote on my poll that I made! :D Thanks to those who read Bus Drivers & Sweets. I'm working on it now! Please leave a review for me!


	14. Chapter 14

Cloud Shape Kiss

Naminé/Roxas

Naminé POV

I take Roxas's hand as we head over to the field with a blanket in my hand. It is the perfect weather, sunny with a breeze and there are clouds to watch.

"Why are we here again?" Roxas asks following me as I stop laying down a soft red-checkered blanket down spreading it.

"Its our date remember? Gosh, you have the memory of a elephant" I say sarcastically and a bit hurt. I told him this last week and that I was going to plan the date. Jerk.

"I don't appreciate your tone of voice," he growls playfully tackling me to the ground. I 'eep' going into fits of giggles. "I know I'm not the smartest guy in the world…but my looks make up for it right?" he winks playfully at me

I roll my eyes "of course. Your so hot that I don't care if your asshole that doesn't remember our dates" sarcasm once again. Got to love it.

Roxas blue eyes narrow then he smiles mischievously. He gets off of me and lies on the blanket looking at the passing clouds.

I lay next to him as we cloud watch sharing what our thoughts were on which clouds look like what.

"That one looks like a bear dying in acid!" I point at a random cloud smiling

"Quite a imagination. Uh…I think that looks like a shoe with a unicorn on top" Roxas comments pointing at one adjacent from mine.

"Looks who is talking" I mutter smiling crawling closer to him.

One cloud passes by and both Roxas and me shout.

"That looks like Sora!" we both point.

I look at him and giggle, "great minds think alike or that is just one creepy cloud"

Roxas smirks tugging at my hair "this deserves something" he pulls my face closer to his. My face went ten shades of red in just one mili second. Usually our kisses weren't so…close.

"Roxas…?" I whisper. I heard the winds whistling because it turned quiet.

His fingers trace my cheeks going in circles. My face got hotter by the minute and he finally gives me a passionate kiss. I melted into him then something had to ruin it.

Something was crawling up my arm.

I quickly tore away and saw a beetle on my arm and I freaked out of course. I shook my arm a thousands time then stopped when I heard Roxas laughing his butt off.

"That's not funny!" I pout running my hands up and down my arms feeling if anything else was on my arm. Nothing.

Relief washed over me as I sat back down.

"It was too! You were screaming and you almost killed the beetle but gladly you didn't" he chuckles his manly chuckle.

I continue to pout but I look at the clouds remember our **C L O U D S SH A P E D K I S S** we shared just a few moments ago.

"Why are you dazed out? Do I amaze you that much?" he smirks

"Shut up you. I was enjoying or rather replaying that wonderful kiss you gave me. I am so telling your mom how cheesy but romantic you are" I smirk back at him

His face turns a bright red "don't do that! She will never let me live it down!" I laugh at embarrass Roxas and Roxas just continues his rants.

**A****/N-** sorry I haven't been updating. School is killing me! Please those who view and read! I accept Anonymous reviews so you have no reason not to! Please and thank you! :D do it for NamiRox Pairings! Zexion is next! My 40th review to this chapter gets to pick the next kiss- the pairing NamiZeku! :D vote on my poll please!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N-** just a bit of a warning. Some inappropriate stuff so yeah! A warning! :D

Shower Kiss

Zexion/Naminé

The water droplets hit his forehead traveling downwards on his body. His hair damp as he makes hand movements washing his hair then rinse.

He thought he heard a door opening then closing but ignored this. He was always self-conscious whenever he was alone. Thinking someone is watching him; some kid of evil spirit going to kill him mercilessly, or someone will come with a knife and kill him just like in those movies! He shivered at the thoughts then he felt hands at his side.

"WHAT THE-!" he backed up against the shower wall to see Naminé raising a brow in suspicion then laughs. "Jesus Naminé… don't scare me like that" he breathes in calming himself

The steam of the water started to make a fog so he could only see Naminé's face and not her body.

"Sorry. I was bored and I heard the shower going so I thought I surprise you" she smiles playfully

"Yeah you did…" then realization hits him. His mind reels with thoughts and gasps, "what are you doing? Put your clothes on!" he turns her around to push her out

She protests and stops her feet from moving "why? Its not the first time you seen me naked. Why such cruelty?" she gives a puppy pout face

He couldn't help as his face turned red at her face and sayings "but I… I don't know. Its just that you're wet…and yeah" he couldn't help himself as his fingers traced her smooth back. God he needed to get a hold of himself.

"Aw you tease! Just a kiss then…a teensy kiss" she turns around smiling mischievously.

That was not good.

"One kiss?" he raises a lavender brow upwards. "Just a peck?" the water hits his back and he pulls his bang out of his face to see her fully.

"One kiss. Gosh Zexion, you seem like I'm going to murder you or something" she laughs and steps toward him and he steps back. This went on until he had no more room and she was under the showerhead.

Her flaxen hair getting damp and the steam left off showing so much. He watched the water droplets slide down her body and he looks back at her eyes.

Those cerulean eyes that danced with joy and shone with such intensity. Her wet palm brought his face closer and she gave him a kiss.

Why was it such wonderment now? He certainly didn't feel like this before when they are dry and kiss. Was it the way she spoke to him to make him feel like this?

The kiss didn't last long but just a second. A mere second and that was it. An **S H O W E R K I S S** is what he might call it.

"I'll leave now. I'll be waiting for you" she gives him another kiss then jumps out the shower drying herself leaving.

He stood there in a bit of shock, excitement, and awe. He showers quickly to get back to her.

~0~0~

"Are you ACTUALLY blow-drying your hair Zexion?" Naminé peeks in the bathroom to see her boyfriend blow-drying his hair.

"Yes I am. It gives it softness and volume," he said chuckling. "You like playing my hair because it's soft. It doesn't naturally go like this"

"I also like pulling it" she comments

"You like doing different things to it. So did you get your daily shower?" he puts down the blow dryer on the marble countertop.

She smiles cheekily "I did thank you very much. Though I should take another later" she looks at her blonde hair frowning a bit. "It needs conditioning"

"Good because maybe I'll sneak in there and give you a kiss" he smirks kissing her cheek playfully

"Oooooo. I'm so scared. I can't wait" giving a brilliant smile heading to the kitchen.

"I'll scare you like you did to me also. Come in the shower with a chainsaw and a mask" he followed her sitting on the cool seat shivering.

"Don't you dare! I didn't like that movie so I won't like you if you do that" she said seriously. She gotten scared for months over that movie and never looked at a chainsaw again.

He shakes with laughter then hears the doorbell ring as his laughter ceases.

His face turns unemotional as he approaches the door only to be greeted by his best friend, Demyx.

"Zexy! Why so serious? You were laughing a couple of seconds ago!" Demyx smiles widely

Naminé yells out "trying to act tough when he's not! I used your idea Demy! It worked!"

Demyx smirks "no way! I told you the shower thing was in the rage now!" he noogies Zexion's head. Zexion growls cursing at him as Demyx lets himself in for some breakfast.

**A/N-** the longest thing I wrote in 48 ways to kiss. I thought I shouldn't end it with just a kiss but have some scene rolling around it. I hope its good! R&R!

**Dedication:** _**RandomAnimeGirl**_. It's about time someone is the 40th reviewer! Took a long time! Jesus!

**Day Thoughts:** my battery is dying. Need to go charge and waiting for my beta reader to check my stuff so I can update BD&S! Excuse my spelling and such!


	16. Chapter 16

Jealous Kiss

Naminé/Axel

Axel POV

Today was perfect. No one was around but Naminé and me plus Dark Knight was playing before our eyes. Naminé was snuggled into my chest as we watched the movie in the dark. Maybe I could make a quick move…

I slid my hands on her waist and waited for a moment to see her reaction but nothing came. I smirk as my hands went for the kill going under her shirt. That's when I got a reaction.

"Axel! Get your hands away from me before I will make you not produce babies anymore" she threatened through her teeth. That was enough to pull my hands back.

I sigh dejectedly "I only get to first and second base…why can't I just slide to third?" I dig my face into her flaxen hair breathed in her aroma. Strawberries. Nice choice.

She grabbed the remote turning off the movie and turned to me "because you have to work to get to third base Axel. Why can't you just for once be sweet and innocent? Not all touching and groping me all over the place!" she crossed her arms and glared at me. Glared at me!

I glared back "I am sweet innocent everyday! If I wasn't then I could molest you all I want practically rape you!" that's when I shut my mouth. Wrong thing to say. Wrong thing to say.

I see her surprised expression as she stepped away from me "…" there was a long string of silence.

"Naminé…that's not what I meant to say. I meant something else. The words escaped my mouth before I could process it!" I get up heading toward her but she kept backing away.

Her eyes went cold "then what did you meant? That comment made me feel unsafe to be with you alone Axel" I heard her voice quiver. I wanted to beat myself up. I didn't mean what I said.

I felt speechless as we looked at each other. What did I mean then? It those times I hate being a guy.

-0-0-0-0-0-

2 weeks later

Today was not so perfect. After that day two weeks ago she decided to have a "break" with me. Hence the quotation marks. Here I am, a waiter in some retard restaurant. The joy.

The icing to my cake? Well. There is my girlfriend or ex girlfriend I could say sitting and talking to some freak show guy. He looked just like a friend of mine, Sora. He had black hair and yellow eyes with a bit of charm. Bastard.

"Axel. Go serve that couple over by table 8" Riku ordered me as he left to go in the back. I scowl as I head over to the table. I put on my best smile and try not to glare at the guy. It was going to have to take all my strength.

"Good evening. My name is Axel and I will be your waiter today. Have you decided to what you have to order?" You are Axel! You should try to win her back with your charm and wittiness. I held my pen and notebook ready for writing.

I see Naminé fidget and glared at the menu very hard. She was trying not to stare at me and my awesomeness. I almost snort and felt flattered.

"Vanitas. Have you picked out something? I will have whatever he is having" her voice was small and delicate. I really did miss her.

Vanitas? What kind of name was that? I scoff as I turn my attention to him. "What will you have SIR?" oh boy. Hold yourself together. I wanted bloody murder on this boy.

"I'll have two specials and cokes. Thank you very much" he grabs the menus practically threw them at me. I scowl writing it down as I left off to the back.

"Okay. Sora! I want two orders of the specials and two cokes. Make one of the specials EXTRA spicy" I smirk. I'll teach him.

"Can I put my special stuff in the special too?" his big blue eyes sparkled with want. I sigh but smirk as I pinched his cheeks "why of course! Only on that EXTRA spicy special alright?" Sora nodded vigorously as he ran off.

I snicker as I wait for the food I let all the staff in on the couple over there. I told them to follow my lead in whatever I did. Of course I didn't tell Riku because he flip. I stare at them through the little window in the back.

I saw Vanitas take her hand and soothed her with his stupid fake charms. Vanitas heads toward her lips at full speed so I quickly get something to distract them.

"WHOO HOO! You my dear couple are the twenty uh…third couple to enter here! Feliz!" I yelled out as I came out with a Mexican hat and mustache the whole thing. I shook the maracas in Naminé and Vanitas's face.

Sora was also dragged into this as he came with the Specials and cokes. I whisper to Sora "give the guy the EXTRA spicy. Okay?"

Sora nodded and gave Vanitas and Naminé the soups and drinks. They could not have alone time so I started singing "Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad…yeah…uh…Tacos y Burritos with Queso?"

Sora sang along only making it worse "TACOS! Have a wonderful Christmas folks!"

Vanitas glared "it is not even Christmas idiot. Can you leave so I can eat in peace?" he scowled. I growled back as I took Sora away as he kept shaking the maracas.

"Shhhh! Let's watch the magic now" I shook off the costume as I looked over the table through the window. Vanitas took a big bite out of the soup…

The rest was well. Bad. Definitely bad. How was I supposed to know he was allergic to spicy crap or whatever the hell Sora put in there? I don't have super powers for geesus sakes!

The ambulance came taking Vanitas and Naminé stood up walking to the back. Shit! I ran through the whole kitchen but I could hear her heels clack behind me. No one stopped her! What the hell people! Why is there no flipping exit in here! I only saw one and it was the garbage chute.

Well I was probably going to get fired for today so might as well have fun going down the chute. I slip in the chute and I felt the grimy nasty crap go all over me. I am so taking a shower later.

I yell as I land in the dumpster but yelped when I took a fork out of my butt. Ow. Then I heard screaming as I saw Naminé come down the garbage chute but she landed on me. Awkward situation considering she is straddled my hips.

Her blue kind eyes were angry "what was with the stunt Axel! Now Vanitas is in the hospital because of you! He did nothing to you and you-!" she needed to stop talking.

I grabbed her face pulling her into a fierce **J E A L O U S K I S S**. I was jealous of stupid Vanitas and I am glad he was in the hospital. She didn't protest but encouraged as she kissed back.

This would have been more romantic if we weren't sitting in a pile of filth. To make things worse someone dumps trash down there as it fell on Naminé.

We both part and I see a note on Naminé's head. I chuckled and laughed at it.

'You're Fired. – Lot of Love Riku'

"The fucking bastard. Ah well I expected it. Look Naminé, I'm sorry for what happen but can't we please get back together? I am an idiot and I'm sorry for what happened in there. I was jealous of you and Vanitas having a date where I worked. Can you find it in your big lovable heart to forgive me?" I gave my best puppy look.

She thought for a moment then smirked at me "finally. Everything worked out as I planned but the garbage chute nor the ambulance was in there. I planned it all Axel, from the moment I set foot in there and that was my cousin I hired to help me. Even your friends were in on it. Good no? I was waiting for you to make the move," she giggled.

I bit my lip covering my face "…okay you got me. You are a smart woman Naminé. So does that mean we are back on?" I looked into her wonderful eyes as she kissed me. I took that as a yes.

(Page Break)

**A/N-** I am so etc…sorry that I haven't updated! Writers block is not a good disease! I haven't touched my computer for a while. Please review and Read! :D I worked on this. I would never jump in a garbage chute. Heck nah!

**Dedicated**: to my good friend, **Nami The Writer**


	17. Chapter 17

Spaghetti Kiss

Naminé/Roxas

Naminé POV

Skip. Skip. Skip. Skip.

Yes I am skipping in my living room at 5 am in the morning. Why? Roxas had just left me a voicemail saying that he is flying in from L.A. because they gave him a week off.

I sent out a major text to Kairi and Xion to meet me at our spot for some breakfast. I can tell you that the reply messages were not pretty but they agreed to meet there.

-0-0-0-0-

I dress in some jean shorts with a white tank top with my hair in a side ponytail. I rush to Aerith's Shop called 'Sweets and Coffee' and it was small cute. As I enter in the bell jingles then I hear Kairi yelling "Nami! Have a good reason for waking me up so damn early!"

Kairi had straight red hair, blue eyes, and a mean outgoing attitude as for Xion she had straight short black hair, blue eyes, and a quiet sarcastic attitude. Is it a coincidence we kind of look the same? Nah.

I head over there but stop to only to see Cloud leaning by the counter talking to Aerith. Aerith had a bored expression telling him to shoo away and Cloud declines as always. We all knew Cloud likes Aerith except Aerith. Crazy right? Moving on.

I sat down and smile "Roxas is coming over for the week! He is taking me out to dinner and it will be so…Romantic" I gush as Xion places the coffee in front of me.

Xion nods "of course. All you ever talk about is Roxas. Roxas this. Roxas that. I think I might die eventually" she playfully gags

Kairi snorts leaning back on the pink cushions taking a sip of her coffee "mmm…you haven't even tell him your feelings but he tells you everything. He thinks of you like a close sister or something. You need to tell him and stop gushing Nami!" she slams her coffee down.

I lick my lips sighing out "I can't. It will ruin everything we have and-and I have benefits to being a close sister!"

Xion raises a brow "like what?"

"Like…we can be in the same room and he changes in front of me. I get to see that masculine body of his. We live in the same house and not feel such pressure. I can help him talk about his problems about girls and help him out"

"Right. Sabotage them in Nami Words"

"Shush Xion! And I don't want to lose all that because he is special to me" I dull out pouting.

"That is because you don't show him your sexy side. You need to show him you are a WOMAN and not a kid sister. He needs to realize that so tonight when he takes you out, dress fancy. It is a fancy right?" Kairi looks at me expectantly.

I rub my hand behind my head sheepishly "ah-ha…well…we were just going to eat at a burger joint near town. That's it"

"WRONG ANSWER!" Kairi nearly yells as she takes out her pink covered Galaxy S Vibrant phone dialing Roxas number. I try to stop her but Xion keeps me back. "Hey Roxy. I heard you were taking our Nami out to eat. What? She is not with me right now but I suggest you go to a big fancy restaurant and treat her well. Can't afford it? Okay I actually know this good place you can go to. Yeah. It's called Lady and the Tramp. I guess it has spaghetti. Yeah. Okay. Yeah. See you" she hangs up with a big smile on her face. "Done and done"

I look at her "how can you do that? What gave you the power to do that?" I frown but I smile "thanks…"

Kairi smirks putting down a 10 bill on the weakly pink table "let's go shopping. We can knock Roxas pants off but that's up to you if you want to. Be protected" she snickers

A blush crawls on my face "Kai! Don't even go there!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Here I am. Standing at the mirror with an Ivory and Black Bubble dress by Faviana Couture with some white heels from Kairi. My hair got some extensions, as it was curly at the ends. Did I look decent or Kairi would put it…Sexy?

I suck in air as I was supposed to score a kiss with Roxas so that I know how he feels. I was beyond nervous that my knees could give out. I heard the doorbell as I rush.

"C-Coming!" I almost fell but thank god I didn't. I fix myself as I open the door to see Roxas. Damn looking nice in that tux. I just want to rip it off of him and oh god. Get a hold of yourself.

He had super golden hair with the most cerulean eyes and a handsome face structure. He was average height. In other words, hot.

"Hey Naminé. I thought I stay in Zexion's place because I didn't want to bother you. Its only a week…you look nice" he gives a quirky smile. I melt inside as I smile back.

"You look a bit tanner. Haven't seen you in so long. Shall we?" I get out from the door and close it locking it. Can't have anyone rob me while I'm out with Roxas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

It felt normal. I eventually got away with the nervousness and talked normally. He made fun of me and so did I. Karaoke in the car, Benny and the Jets. Love that song! I look at him while he is driving and wonder, I just really like him and I hope I have the guts to tell him that.

We finally arrived to the 'Lady and the Tramp'. Maybe taking after that movie with the dogs. Yeah.

Roxas took my hand leading me inside. The Mario imposter guy led us to a table seating us.

"Spaghetti is today's special! One plate for two couple! Do you mind?" his Italian accent was hard to understand. We both just nodded.

I look around the place. Small shack, candles burning at every table, a red white checkered clothe on every table with the walls having paintings hung up.

"I think I'm moving back here. After working a few months after this week then I'll quit and move back. I miss everyone too much and I don't know anyone there. They seem to hate me. But I was wondering if I could move back in with you" he looks at me. A serious expression on his face.

I laugh, "of course you can. I will always have a spot open for you Roxas. No one can take that away" did I really just say that? I sound in love with him…oh that's right. I am!

"Naminé…I…" he starts but the Mario imposter guy comes back with one big plate of Spaghetti. Give us forks then leaves but Roxas calls out "wait! Uh…there is only one plate"

Mario guy nods "you ordered the special! Remember?" his accent was still hard to understand. He then leaves off.

Roxas sighs and looks at her "I hope you don't mind sharing with me" I smile at him taking a fork twirling a piece of Spaghetti eating it "of course not Roxy"

We ate in silence. Thoughts running in my head of how to confess my love to him. This is going to hard.

As I take another twirl of the noodles looking at the side and notice that this noodle is really long. I start to suck the noodle but it came to no end. I look to see Roxas having the same problem.

The next thing I didn't expect…

I found the end and it was Roxas. Our lips met at the end. The kiss was sweet, saucy, and I loved every second of it. My **S P A G H E T T I K I S S. **

I part from him and look into his eyes. He seems at daze too but they quickly went back to life. I didn't need to say words of how I felt about him because he knew from the kiss.

He smiles "now I know why they call it Lady and the Tramp" he chuckles wiping sauce off from the cheek and licking it. Butterflies flew all over my stomach. I then hear ringing from my phone taking it out seeing a text from Kairi. 'SCORE vanilla girl! Look outside. '

I look out the window to see Kairi and Xion with a camera. I glare feeling my cheeks burn and Roxas turns too smiling. He waves and pulls me in for another kiss.

(PAGE BREAK)

**A/N-** I got it! yay! I hope you enjoy it because I sure did! R&R! thank you for wonderful reviews. It keeps me going.

**Dedication-** I know she didn't ask to but **OrganizationsNumberXIII** thanks for the idea! Ignore spelling please. Love you all!

**P.S.-** please no flame because I put Aerith/Cloud in there. It was a short notice.


	18. Chapter 18

Shut Up Kiss

Naminé/Zexion

-0-0-0-0-0-

The bell rang as school was out. I sat on the old wooden blue peeled table waiting for Naminé to show up. I had my hair tucked behind my ear and was reading a book.

"Waiting for your girlfriend Zexy?" someone teased

I growled as I shut my book hitting my best friend in the face playfully "do not start with me Demyx" my eyes narrowed

I look at the young boy to see him sprawled on the concrete covering his face. He sat up giving me a helpless puppy look. I rolled my eyes as he began to talk "no need to be mean. I was just joking. Maybe if I tease you enough you will get your head out of your ass and tell her your feelings!"

SMACK

Yes. Another smack he earned. I did not need to be told so many times. Yes, I have a big high school crush on my best friend Naminé. We just met this year but I cannot stop thinking about her. Was it my fault? No!

Her personality, grace, determination, and beauty amazed me. I did not know what to do. I did the only thing any man would do.

Bottle it up inside and watch other guys oogle her. Damn them all.

"I do not have a crush on her! Shut up Demyx!" I felt my cheeks get hot. Damn just Demyx. Just him.

Demyx was lovable in a way. His sandy hair, sun-kissed skin, and ocean eyes plus his bubbly personality. Who didn't want him? Except me of course but half the school did. But being Demyx…he was just oblivious to it all.

"But-!"

I shush him "shut up! Naminé is coming" I then put on a smile as Naminé skipped over to me waving.

Her hair was in a French twist wearing denim jeans and a frilly white blouse with her blue sandals. Her eyes shone in the sun as she smiled "hey Zexion! Hey Demyx!" she hugged me

Why must she do these things?

She was cruel to me.

I smile as I hugged her back but a second longer than intended. I believe she noticed but decided not to say anything.

"So-so um" she broke away from me. Nooooo. Don't go away. My head screamed over and over but I ignored it. Like usual. Her angelic voice goes on "guess what? Sora and I had an actual conversation! About crayons and color pencils" she swooned

Crayons and color pencils! Are you Effing kidding me! That dork, stupid, empty headed, smiling bastard!

I do not know what is worse. Naminé liking Sora or…nah. I think that is the worst that it can get.

I spoke too soon. Speak of the devil

"Hey Nami!" Sora grinned as he walked over. His stupid brown gravity defying hair and those huge shoes! Ugh.

Demyx whispered "uh oh…"

Naminé eyes brightened widely as she quickly fixed her hair and checked her make up then turned around "Sora!"

Shut up. Everyone shut up!

I try to keep myself as Sora and Naminé strike up another conversation. Markers and toilets. Please god, why is Naminé interested in him!

She doesn't like talking about that stuff. She likes drawing, singing, helping people out, reading romance manga, cosplaying, and acting crazy.

"…The joke! He said I'm Bubbles!" Sora laughed freely. Naminé laughs along with him but I could tell she did not get it. Sora was annoying me so much right now.

I rubbed my temples as I tried to make the killings of Sora go away. Nope. Shut up Sora.

Naminé playfully hits his arm "you are a tease!" she then fiddled with her hands while she looked down her face red "uh…um…Sora…"

Oh hell no she wasn't.

Fiddling with fingers, blushing, looking down? That only meant one thing. She was going to confess.

I look over to Demyx as he gave me a look to stop what was happening.

"Yeah Nami?" he asked tenderly

"I-I I really li-!" she was cut off. By who?

Me

I grabbed her chin as I kissed her with so much force I thought I had hurt her. Demyx gasped as he cheered me on. I felt Naminé stiffen as I continued until I head Sora's footsteps fade away.

I part from her with biting her lip softly as I look at her. Her face was beet red as her small hand covered her mouth still in shock.

My face was no better. What had I done? I could have ruined everything with her by going by my actions. We stared at each other for a long time, the time almost killed me. What was she thinking?

Then she smiled

I found myself smiling at her back. Demyx smiles cheering making 'woot woot' noises

"Why…?" she asked. "You could have waited for me to finish at least Zexion"

I smirk at her "it couldn't wait. You kept stalling and babbling, it was my **S H U T U P K I S S**" I tilt my head "why? Do you have to even ask?"

"Its because he loves you Nami-Chan! So you finally got your head out of your ass Zexy?" Demy shouted smiling.

SMACK!

Yes, he earned another smack. My face beet red as Naminé giggled behind me. That's when Demyx got attacked by the power of women. Naminé and me left hand in hand as we walked home.

-0-0-0-0-0-

(Page Break)

**A/N-** I still don't know how to page break. Please enjoy the Chapter! Read and Review. Cookies for all! (::;;).

**Dedication:** to **Dmaixe**. She came up with idea and thought I should.

**Day Thoughts:** okay. The 'Love me Devour me' was going to be Axel but the votes changed. D: next Friday I am closing the poll. Final decision so vote! Also I have not given up BD&S. Writers block. Help me!


	19. Chapter 19

Pink Panther Kiss

Naminé/Axel

(owo )

V—V ~~~~

(A/N- Look its pinky panther cat! If you can see it)

~0~0~0~

Things between Nami and me were headed its way to home base until she stopped.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered in complete fear. I sigh and direct her face back over to me "now. Now. It is nothing" I reassured her but then I HEARD it. What the hell?

She eeped pointing to the closet. I guess I have to the man here, which I don't like because that involved me to be hurt first. I pulled on my black tee unfortunately and looked at Naminé seriously "fix yourself so the burglar thing won't see what REAL goods we have"

Her face turned red as she smacks me with a pillow "do not be joking around a time like this!"

I snorted as I grabbed a bat and open the closet. I smacked my hand to my forehead as I grabbed the perverted guy by the shirt. "DEMYX! WHAT THE HELL?" (I feel like I'm abusing Demyx a lot, he was perfect for the scene!)

Demyx squeaked, "don't hurt me! I try not to make any noises!" he pouted childishly. Why was I friends with this geek of a pervert?

"Demyx! Out!" she yelled outraged. Hey, I would be outraged too. Oh hello…bacon. I picked it up eating it as I threw him out.

Demyx left in a very sad mood. Ah well, screw him. Ew. I had just disgusted myself. I see Naminé put her head on my lap then give a smile.

"…Where did you get that bacon Axel?"

~0~0~0~0~

Left. Right. Right. Left. Left. Right. Right.

"…Beauty queen from a movie scene…she says I am the one…she told me her name was Billie Jean and caused a scene…people always told me to be careful…" I moved my hips as I sang in a rhymy tune.

Hey gotta love Micheal Jackson in some twisted way.

"I am afraid you have more hips than me Ax" Nami snickered behind me. I stopped immediately giving a glare. She knew how I hate when people say something about my hips.

So what? I have a feline body so what?

"I bring hips in this relationship then" I winked and grab a remote as it played out cartoons. I watched her face, as she seemed absorbed by the show 'Pinky Panther'.

Then an idea hit me.

I slipped away and I had to think. I do not own anything pink but who does…?

KNOCK KNOCK

You hear big monster steps along with curses. Ah. It had been too long since I saw that witch. Her body was long in a badass way with her blonde short hair and blazing blue eyes. Why do I have a thing for blondies and blue-eyed girls? Huh.

"Quit staring Axel. What do you want?" her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Then brighten in amusement "I have a good feeling about this"

I growl, "I just need to borrow that fluffy pink outfit you keep in your closet. The one with the pink ears. Do not ask" my green narrowed at her.

She doesn't have an ear obviously.

"Why?" she asked innocently. She batted her eyelashes mischievously. I give my most I-don't-care-bored look "I am doing something for Nami. Now let me borrow it"

She sticks out her tongue in a thinking way "hhmmmm…should I? It doesn't really answer my question" her blue eyes shone.

"Dammit fine! I just want to give Nami a nice surprise. Why? I don't know! I saw her watching Pinky Panther and she seemed so absorbed by it so yeah…happy?" I felt my face turn red as Larxene fell on the floor laughing hysterically and hitting the floor. Keep your cool.

"Ahahaha…okay. Okay. I am done. The suit is right over here. Come on in, get some water" she smirked and wiped a tear. She pointed to a closet to the right. Her house changed…well the inside did.

It was a maroon color with yellow gold curtains and a coffee table. Oh hell no.

"Is that a coffee table?" I point at the table. She rolled her eyes "no shit Sherlock. Want to point anything else out?"

"Uh…other than that we broke up because of the damn coffee table! You swore on your life not to buy one and what the hell is here!" I was outraged but sighed looking over it. "Whatever. It doesn't matter" I go to the closet and find the pink suit easily. Something caught my eye… "A whip? Maid costume? What the hell?"

She quickly closed the closet with a drawn out blush on her cheeks "ITS NOTHING!" I nod at her amused "right…but hey. Its okay, some people are into that"

"I'm not. Marluxia is and he urged me to. Plus that coffee table is from Marluxia. Okay? You have my life now out!" she pushed me out and slammed the door hard. Gee.

I didn't even get a glass of water…

~0~0~0~0~

I didn't even think she noticed I was gone. She was still watching TV but it was 'That 70's Show'. I made my way inside wearing a pink fluffy outfit with the ears.

I smirk waiting for the kill.

Now!

No…okay now start.

"Da dum. Da dum. Da-dum-Da-dum-Da-dum. Da-da-da-da-dum-dum-dum-dum!" I pounced on Naminé as she squealed in surprise. I purred as I was on top of her. I then put my lips onto mine; being me it was an open mouth **P I N K Y P A N T H E R K I S S**.

God it smelt so weird in this costume. I was afraid if I question further I would be disgusted. Our tongues fought and clothes were slowly slipping off.

Then a rustle. Naminé stopped and cried out in agony. I get up taking Demyx out the couch. "You just love ruining my moments don't you? I am seriously going to kick your ass later" if my looks could kill

Demyx frowns "you are just being a stingy! Where is my whore?" he crossed his arms as I threw him out. I found myself laughing at his comment.

I go back to the living room to see Naminé sitting up with all her clothes on. I groan mentally but decided to quit being a hormonal teenager. That was hard.

"You enjoy your kiss?" I poked her cheek as I nuzzled my face in her hair as she giggled madly. She blew breath on my ear and looked up at her.

"Yes I did. I love it. That suit smells weird so I want you to return it and never wear it again" she joked giving a kiss.

I will…later…wink wink

(page break!)

**A/N-** cute? Yes no! excuse misspellings! Read and Review! :D

**Day Thoughts:** huh. I love the 'That 70s Show'! its awesome! Yes, Demyx is portrayed as Fez. Lol. Please vote on my poll, it is different and it depends on you guys! Please!

Thank you all my reviewers and people who read and do not leave a review! Though I like if you did. If you did I will give a cookie! (::;) extra chips! You can't top that! Love you all!


	20. HALF MARK PAGE KISS

Thirst Quencher Kiss

Naminé/Roxas

-0-0-0-0-0-

I held onto my girlfriend as we watched a movie. I was backed up to our old purple sofa as Naminé cuddled between me as I held onto her waist. It was a promising position.

"Roxas…I'm really thirsty," she whispered over to me. I look across from me to see a bottle of Dr. Pepper far away.

I smiled and said jokingly "let me use my fantastic 4 arm to reach over there" I reached out to it. Naminé laughed smacking my arm "I'm serious Roxy!"

"How do I reach it? You are all cuddled up to me like no tomorrow. If you move then I move" I looked at her our blue eyes meeting. It was weird, I felt like this strong force field whenever I'm around her.

Like I'll tell her that

She whined and paused the movie moving away from me. I got up got her a cup and sat back down. I gave it to her and we continued the movie.

20 minutes later

"Roxas. I'm thirsty! Can you get me some water?" she poked me as I brought my head up quickly at the gesture. Causing our heads to collide each other.

We both "Owww"

"Water? You are thirsty again?" I sighed as I jumped up from the couch getting her water. Now I thought this was normal, Naminé was always thirsty so it was no biggie.

All night I didn't expect her to name every drink of the planet! Kool aid, ginger ale, lemonade, tea, soda, flavored water, and Figi water! Yes, it had to be Fiji!

A few minutes set in as she ran to the bathroom. I knew Naminé loved drinks but it was kind of getting on my nerves. I don't have all the drinks of the world. Soon she be asking for some alcohol.

-0-0-0-0-

We went through out the whole movie. Finally. She didn't say any more drinks or a word to me. It was peaceful.

But…

I had this strange feeling that Naminé was looking at me. Curious I turned toward her to see her looking at my face licking her lips. I raise my very blonde eyebrow at her actions.

"What are you staring at?" I asked

"What's below your nose?" she threw a question at me. I thought about it and 'oh'ed. My lips?

"Okay…what are you doing?" I stared back at her but hers was more forceful stare that you can't look away to.

"I want them! I have to have them! I yearn to drink from them!" she yelled out at me. I jumped back surprised at her outburst but still very confused. "Roxas. I'm thirsty. Can I have a kiss to quench myself?" she innocent smile threw me off.

"Y-you're asking me for a kiss?" I asked and she nodded smiling. What kind of girl do I have in my hands here? "Yeah. Sure" I smirk then it diminished as she pinned me to the couch. She looked like some wild beast about to attack me.

Then she kissed me and I felt our thoughts instantly connected. I lost track of time before I knew I wanted air real bad. I broke apart from her getting air into my lungs and I looked up to her. She smiled satisfied.

"Thanks. I bet you must have been tired of giving me drink after drink when I asked. But this drink, you didn't seem that tired" she smiled amused. "That's my **T H I R S T Q U E N C H E R K I S S**"

"And may I ask, am I your favorite drink?" I sit up putting our foreheads together making another connection. She smirked "I don't kiss and tell. But what drink did I more taste like?" she wondered.

I thought about it and smacked my mouth "mmm. More of Lemonade along with Ginger Ale"

She then raised her blonde eyebrows "Roxas. You never gave me Lemonade. I asked for it but you said you had some but it was a year old. Which makes me wonder…why the hell you still have it?"

I opened my mouth then closed it "oh shi…Naminé. Remain Calm. I think I might have given you that 1 year old lemonade" I saw her face happy turn to disgust.

"OH MY GOD ROXAS! THAT IS SO NASTY!" she freaked out leaving the safe haven on me to the bathroom. I couldn't help but laugh. I think I was so screwed up with Naminé's drink deal that I gave her old Lemonade.

She came out with my blue toothbrush "hey. That's my toothbrush! You are putting your nasty lemonade on it" I frowned.

She shrugged went back to the bathroom spitting out and rinsed. Then jumped back on the couch "it's your fault for making me drink it. I could have died! Then I…-!" her eyes rolled back as she fell face first on the couch.

Oh shit! I poked Naminé and started to freak out grabbing my cell phone dialing 911 "hello! Hey uh…my girlfriend drank a one year old lemonade and just…" I then heard laughing. I looked to see Naminé's shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Then sits back up laughing her ass off.

"Ahahaha. I got…. ahahaha. You!" she laughed that tears went to her eyes. She banged the floor rolling around. I apologize to the police and hang up watching her laugh.

"Are you finished? You really freaked me out!" I sighed at her as she finally stopped laughing. "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry; you just brushed off so casually about the Lemonade thing. I had to. I love you" she smiled giving me a kiss.

I grumble "fine. I'll let you off on that one" smiled and kiss her back.

(PAGE BREAK)

**A/N-** yay! For rotten Lemonade and kisses. It's the half mark! 20th chapter! Oh yeah! I love all my readers and thank you for reading and reviewing! Please, please, please vote on my poll!

**Day Thoughts:** I love Taboo game. It is so fun but hard! I will be deleting 'love me devour me' because I have to change everything now! Ugh!

**Naminé smacks Roxas: **what do you mean a wild beast!

**Roxas ducks successfully:** I mean it. You eyes looked all crazy but it's hot. Don't worry. :D


	21. Chapter 21

How We Met Kiss

Naminé/Zexion

~0~0~0~

I sat lazily in the old washed up couch as Roxas was flipping channels then stops settling with boxing. I laid my legs on his lap as we watched this lame boxing channel. What is so great about it?

10 minutes later

"Yeah! Hit him right in the face! Come on!" I yelled my feet jumping up and down as me and Roxas yelled at the T.V. then it got turned off just as Riley hit Stooge right in the kisser (I know. Lame names).

I give a fake moan as I stomp my foot to stare at my boyfriend. He was slightly taller than me with a masculine features with his deep lavender eyes. Oh god, I'm swooning. Get a hold of yourself! He turned off your now favorite show!

"Zexion!" I give a pout at him. Zexion sighs then smirks as he descended down the stairs over to me "lets keep that in the bedroom only Nami"

Roxas makes a disgusted noise "Ew! Please keep that where no one can hear that. My ears are bleeding" he makes a fake gag

I laugh smacking both of them in the arms "you guys…" Roxas then snorts to himself and I raise my eyebrow in question "what's so funny?" I ask

He smirks with a mischievous look in his eye "I remember, you guys were polar opposites and I would never think you guys be together. Nami was loud weird and very picky of guys. Zexion was quiet pieced together and didn't care much about anything. How did you guys get together?" he sits on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table.

I swoon slightly remembering "well. If you want to know…it went like this." I started.

FLASH BACK

Zexion and me hardly talked because we use to fight about each other all the time. He invited down to the basement to listen to some music he found. Interested I went downstairs.

He pulls out a CD; I took it reading it 'ABBA'. I squealed inside my head loving that band so much. It rocked.

Zexion smiles "I found this CD. Lets shake it to ABBA!" he turns it on as 'dancing queen' plays on. He started to dance and so did I. It was the magical-.

"_WHOA! WHOA! HOLD UP" Zexion interrupted my flashback with a disgusted look on his face. I look around to see Xion, Kairi, Sora, and Roxas they're listening with a grin on their faces. We created an audience. _

"_What?" I growl hating to be interrupted._

"_I do not listen to ABBA or 'shake it'. This is bullshit," he cries out pointing an accusing finger at me. I roll my eyes "shut up! This is my story! Anyways…"_

I knew he wanted me as he made the first move. His hand wrapped around my waist as our faces were brought together as close as possible. I felt my eyes widen wondering how I never saw how handsome he was.

He gave a charming smile "a kiss milady?"

I giggled as I smile "yes" and we kiss. That was **H O W W E M E T K I S S** and it was magical.

END OF FLASHBACK

-0-0-0-

Sora snorts and bursts out laughing "ahahahahaha…. ROFL LOL LMAO" as he pounded the couch in despair we stop right now. I scowl.

Zexion cheeks went pink "it did not go like that! Shut up Sora!" Kairi pats Sora's back trying to hold her laughter "s-s-s-sora-a-a. C-c-calm-m do-o-o-w-w-n" but ends up joining as well. They deserved each other.

Roxas smirks "didn't know you had such manners Zexion. Heh. Tell us what really happened then, milady," he laughs shortly. Zexion glares "shut up Roxas! Okay. This is what really happened…"

BACK TO FLASH BACK

Zexion Point of Mind

I never thought of Naminé that way. She was just some picky girl that I hated. I was sitting in the basement watching 'the price is right' when Naminé came in trying to look sexy for me.

It was obvious she wanted me.

She walked over to me with a stoic expression and sat down at my lap our eyes locked. It was a short silence when she smirked "I want you"

"Its obvious" I reply as we both kiss and that's **H O W W E M E T K I S S** really happened. After that, that's how we went out.

END OF FLASH BACK

-0-0-0-

Back to Naminé POV

"What? Blasphemy! It was you who came onto me!" I snap at him. Zexion scoffed "no. No. It was your first then I just reacted to our sexiness"

Xion stands up "yeah…I don't think we are ever going to find out" she then walked out the door with the others following. Talking about it.

Zexion and me start arguing about how we started this whole thing but then he kisses me fully on the mouth just how I like it. We ended it but I do wonder how this all started.

-0-0-0-

No ones point of view

HOW IT REALLY WENT

Zexion and Naminé were both sitting in the basement watching TV. And it was boring them to death.

"Is there anything good on TV?" Naminé questions sitting crossed legged with a pillow thrown at her lap and her chin resting on it. Dreading the TV. Right now.

Zexion muttered, "No… it's just lame today. I wish there was something to do…"

They continued watching until random thoughts passed their mind about each other. Zexion thought how Naminé looked so fine with her hair down her shoulders and her blue eyes bored into the T.V. Naminé thought how Zexion looked so handsome with his hair down his face but his arm rested upon that side, so it showed partially his other hidden eye.

They both look up as they locked eyes. Blue meeting grey. Several gestures are passed to each other (eyebrow raise, lips purse, chest lifts…etc). Then they both kiss at each other lightly.

They both liked it as they turn to each other once again and Zexion tackles her to the couch. They swap kisses and such.

**H O W T H E Y R E A L L Y M E T K I S S**.

(Page Break)

**A/N-** I know. I suck for not posting for 3 weeks! I am sorry! I had a huge writers block but I'm okay now. Please R&R if you still love me and the couples!

**Day Thoughts:** Hm. Nothing much but as sorry for everyone, I will update more this week as much as I can! 2 more for the ones I missed! Cookies! (:::;)

**Dedication:** no one. But if you notice, yes it is from 'That 70s Show'. Watched a episode and made me laugh! Ahaha! Yes they kissed of boredom! leave me nice reviews. Ignore spelling!


	22. Chapter 22

Crazier Kiss

Naminé/Axel

I find myself stuck in a room waiting. I hate to wait. It was boring and so was this room. Even though it was my room.

Not the point

Everyone was busy or they pretended to be busy because they didn't want to hang out today. Example, Xion and Kairi. I was at front of Kairi's house and saw her watching TV eating popcorn.

I called her asking if she was busy. Her response? "Uh…I'm helping my grandma go plant flowers. Sorry" she said meekly

I call B.S. as I tap the window and wave at her. She blushed and wave back saying sorry.

The same with Xion and I won't get into that. So now I'm here sitting here lamely and then I think. I wish HE was here. He lives right next door and I think I'm turning to a stalker watching him.

We were friends you freaks ok? I just happen to like my best friend very much but that is a secret. I would ask him to hang out with me but I will act all stupid around him so it is out of the question.

Then I get a text.

To: Nami

From: Axel

Come thru window.

I'm bored

I sighed deeply. Well now he is inviting me in. oh crap, I look at what I am wearing and it was pajama pants with a huge shirt that belongs to my dad. It is comfortably ok?

I quickly dive into my closet as I scarf down a cute outfit. Casual. Ripped jeans and a peek-a-boo black shirt. Good enough. I then open my window to see him smirking at me. I felt my face turn a red color

"WH-why are you smirking at me?" I look at him

He turns his head to the side smirking "I saw you look at my text, look at your clothes, then frantically put something on. It was hilarious and I like your undergarments" he winks

The bad effect of having him right across of me, he can see through my window.

I blush and growl deeply tempted to strangle him to the floor…and kiss him. Oh god. What did I just think!

I snap "shut up! You pervert! You peeking tom!" then he laughs as he got out the old board. When I was younger he used the board so I could get across. It's been awhile but I'm still scared of it. What if I fall?

"Come on. I'll catch you if you fall" he smiles. I trust him so I got on the board as I shook under me. I held my breath as I kept going then I heard a snap. I yelled as I fell for a good millisecond but Axel got me by my waist. I shook in fear as I watched the broken board fall heavily.

"God. You are heavy you know that right? Gee. Lose some weight honey!" Axel joked with me. Oh how I wanted to flip him over and send him down the floor but he is my lifeline. He pulled me up and set me down on his bed. I inhaled the scent. Cinnamon. Mm.

Do not fan girl

I have to.

No!

I sighed into the scent of bliss until he started to look at me weirdly. I stop immediately and laugh nervously looking around. Good ol' times. I miss them. I walk around and pick up an old photo that had me pouting as Axel noogied my head with a playful look. I snort remembering I got him that grey sweat shirt for his B-day and always wore it around with some dorky blue shorts (though he looked nice in them) and I was just wearing a simple white sun dress. His mom took a photo of us outside.

"Old times right?" he smiled at the photo. "I think this is the only photo I have of you and me together"

Together.

That sounds nice and had a nice ring to it. I looked at him with a sad look on my face. Why can't you see? I'm here trying to spell it out to you but you can't take a hint to save your life. He just made me so crazy that I needed to punch something.

His red spikes shone in the light of his window and it was such a wild color. I always knew it was his real hair color but other kids don't think so. I wonder why…I bet the carpet has to match the curtains. If you know what I'm saying.

"…so…what do you want to do again?" I questioned him as I sat down bouncing on the bed. Why didn't I have a bed like this? Not fair.

He shrugged "I was hoping you knew. Remember we use to get into trouble and just do things on the whim? I miss them. We should do something like that! Just do something on the whim!" he smiled excitedly as he starts to mutter thoughts to himself.

Do something on the whim

Whim

…I have to do it

If I wait any longer than I think I will burst into little tiny pieces. My heart pounds through my ears as I start toward him. He noticed my presence and raised an eyebrow "why are you looking at me like that?"

My blush hardened into a more of a red color as I came closer to him. We were face to face now (I stepped on my tippie toes. He is too darn tall) and he breathed slowly watching me intently though those green eyes.

Just do it. I can do this; it is on the whim right? What if I fall or get hurt or something? To prevent this I pushed him back to the door and headed toward him one more time. Okay. I can do this.

I closed the distance between us in a **C R A Z I E R K I S S**. he did make me crazier for him. This became more forceful and we were getting into it until…

Knock knock

"Axel honey? It's time for dinner!"

Axel looked at me and coughed regaining himself "o-oh okay mom! I'll be there in a minute" he sighs thanking gods that she did not know Naminé was in his room

"And you can bring Naminé" his mom added and then left. I think I felt my cheeks burn a bright red at the comment. He smiled at me "she knows" he laughed.

I smile at him "yeah so you know now? How I feel?" I ask meekly

He smirked "of course I knew but I was waiting for you to make a move. It is about time. You take too long" he flicked me on the head

I growled at him then remembered something "…you called me fat!" I half yell as I kick him in the shin leaving off. Jerk. He fell to the floor mumbling incoherent words. I smiled knowing he did drive me wild.

(Page break)

**A/N-** here you go! I did it at school! Enjoy! Leave a review! And another is coming!


	23. Chapter 23

Naminé/Roxas

Goodbye *2 Kiss

-0-0-0-0-0-

She smelled great as we snuggled on the bed. Innocently though. I tried to do something but she smacked me in the face hard. No mercy at that.

It was a bright morning and I groaned in my mind remembering that Naminé had a morning job so she had to leave early. I look at the clock and decided to let her sleep for 10 minutes. She works too much anyways.

I run a hand through my blonde messy mane as I looked at the window. The fall trees were a pretty yellow orange color. I snort to myself remembering when Naminé was trying to paint the tree then I ruined it. I look down at her letting my fingers trace at her jaw line with a smile at my lips.

Ten minutes. That was fast. I shake her awake as she grumbles digging into my abdomen more. As much as I would love to stay this way, Naminé will get pissed off if I don't. Mornings are always the hardest. Time to wake her up.

I kick her off the bed seeing her eyes flash open before she hits the ground. I give my signature smirk seeing her tumble down. Her white nightdress flopping up to her stomach. Nice view.

"Is that my underwear Nami?" I raised a brow seeing my blue boxers with a signature R. how did she get a hold of my boxers? That's sexy. A little heart appeared in my head seeing her pull up to her knees covering herself.

"Roxas! Wait, what time is it?" her blue eyes stare at me. I ignored her as I tackle her down finding her super attractive right now. "Mmm. About 6 pm why?"

She struggles her face red as I continue to try to steal a kiss from her "Rox! Wait. What? Oh my god I'm late! Super late! Off of me!" she yelled frantically but I laugh. "I'm joking Nami. Its 3 minutes till 7. Calm your tits"

Her eyes narrow "do not ever say that again. That was just weird" she kneed me in the stomach as I groan with pain getting off. "That was for pushing me off the bed"

"Love you too," I said watching her get up going to the kitchen. I quickly recover (because I have the awesome power to do so) and follow her. I wrap my arms around her "do you really have to go? Can't you take a break off?" I give my 'Roxas Puppy Pout'. No one can resist that!

Except Naminé

She smiled "I can't Roxas. Not until I can pay off the whole college thing and have a down payment on a house. I'm the only one with good credit here" she pats my cheek

I have bad credit because I used my credit card on a lot of things. Never paid back and now I am in debt trying to pay that off. I hate seeing her have to pay so much. There is so little I can do.

She frowned "don't give me that look Roxas. I don't appreciate pity nor do I want it. We are in this together so to the hell with it all ok? I'm going to take a shower" she leaves and as I start to follow she yells "alone!"

I frown sitting on the couch. I sighed smiling at myself. Mornings were my hardest but I loved them all the same. The only mornings were we spend all day to each other is on Sunday. Damn job.

I wiggle my toes noticing that they fell asleep and couldn't help but laugh as I moved them. It happens to everyone! I didn't want to move them because then I laugh. That would be weird, me laughing out of nowhere. Eventually it went away and I saw in front of me, Naminé dressed up in a grey suit, her hair tied in a bun, glasses, cell phone (which she was texting on), and her bag.

She smiled noticing I was ogling her "Roxas! I will be back at 12-ish so pick me up okay? We can have our much romantic lunch" I nodded at her. We stared at each other for a while and she blushed looking down "w-why are you looking at me like that?"

I chuckle my manly chuckle (she calls it that) as I go up to her giving a short kiss "because you are beautiful and I will miss you. Have a good day and tell Kairi I said hi"

She swooned a bit until she hears a beeping noise outside "that must be Kai. Okay I will. Love you" she waves and heads out the door. I smiled racing after her "wait!" I yell

She turns and I pull her into a passionate kiss. I pushed her back up against the door with my arms holding her wrists down. I let my tongue go inside her mouth as she made a cute noise. Kairi kept beeping but I kept on kissing her.

We stopped our frenzy for air as Naminé's hair became unruly and her eyes hazy. She panted smiling "w-what was that? That was so sexy"

I smirked at her "the first kiss I gave you was good day but I knew you needed more than that. That was my **G O O D B Y E *2 K I S S.** you love it I can tell"

She giggled as I nuzzle into her neck as I heard that impatient beeping again. I swear this woman. "Goodbye then. See you later" I smile at her our foreheads bumping against each other. I let her go as she waves leaving off. I watch her go in the car with an angry red head. I knew you well.

As I head back to the house I realize something. "Shit! Am I really locked out!"

(Page break!)

**A/N-** update! Yay! Goodbye kiss! Muah! Review please and thank you so much! The laughing foot thing happens to me! Its annoying but funny!

**Thoughts:** hmmm. I have a story idea in mind so look out maybe. I am doing a one shot fic of a vampire story because I suddenly lost the passion in it. Aha. Sorry!


	24. Chapter 24

Naminé/Zexion

Riddle Kiss

-0-0-0-0-

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Why does this poem suck?

I sighed putting the pen behind my ear as I stared at another failed poem. Why couldn't I be born with a poem power? Instead I got artistic and now I don't need it!

Okay just try again. I can do this.

Lets keep a rare flower at bloom

So I know that I will see you soon

Uh…crap!

I crumble the poem once again and throw it behind me. The only reason I'm writing a poem is because I want to be girlier. Zexion friends call me manly!

FLASH BACK

I ran inside the house my hair full of paint and so were my clothes with sweat going down me "I need a coke…" I grab a coke drinking it and burp loudly

"Excuse you?" Sora smiled at me and I shrugged it off as I drank some more. Riku rolled his eyes "to think Zexion would get a more girly girlfriend. She is so manly"

It was like an invisible arrow hit me in the head and stabbed me in the stomach. I was not manly. "I am not manly!" I growled at Riku

Sora shrugs "you kinda are. Its weird that you guys were together. Zexion wanted a cute, girly, a girl who writes poems, and more mannered girl" he drank some coke.

"And I'm not any of those?" I snap

Riku snorted "nope. Look at your clothes, you burp like a man, I seen you spit like a man, and I bet you don't know how to write a poem!" he got up and left. Sora fell behind him and gave an apologetic look to me.

That is when I got to thinking…I so could write a poem!

END OF FLASHBACK

Here I am now failing at making a poem. Then a pair of arms wrap around me as I felt my face flush a deep pink knowing it was Zexion. I didn't want him to see it. I crumbled the paper that I was writing on and turn to him.

"Hey"

"What were you doing?" he lifts a metallic blue eyebrow at me. Our eyes connect and I felt lost in them, we held our gaze for a long time until I muttered "making a poem for you!" I blushed looking away.

He smirked then covers his mouth laughing "a poem? I didn't know you were capable of doing that. Why?" I growled in embarrassment "no reason! I wanted to but it's hard to"

"Wanna know a secret? The way I write poems is by knowing first how to know a riddle" he wriggles his eyebrows with a smirk. "Riddles are similar like poems but obviously not. You get?"

I nod slightly "okay…riddles and poems require you to think. Give me a riddle! I wanna try!" I said in excitement.

He thought then smiled at some weird devious plan he had. I hope he didn't have a bad plan.

"All right then. Here it is:

I am just two and two  
I am warm, I am cold,  
I am lawful, unlawful  
A duty, a fault  
I am often sold dear,  
Good for nothing when bought;  
an extraordinary boon,  
and a matter of course,  
and yielding with pleasure  
When taken by force.

There. Figure it out" he said with a smile and patted my cheek "if you don't figure out by the end of today then I will have a wish of mine come true" he quirked a smile and left

I felt blood drain down my face "a wish…?" I had all these bad naughty thoughts and I mentally died. Oh god no. I couldn't let him win! I thought about the riddle again thinking.

Two and two? Warm and cold? Lawful and unlawful? A duty a fault? What the hell? I mentally curse him for picking such a hard one. Is it weather? Wait…weather is not pleasurable and not by force either.

A hug! It could be a hug. Yes! I smiled at my succession as I ran out the room to look for him. Just as I was about to reach him-

"No it is not a hug. Close but not a hug" he said quickly as he sipped his jasmine tea with a smirk upon his lips.

Lips…oh my god. Maybe it is lips! I smiled at my succession once again as I smirked "I know what it is. I solved the riddle!"

He raised an eyebrow putting down his tea to look me in the eye "then prove it"

My face fell as I thought. How can I prove lips? Do I point at it or something? No. I don't think so. Wait, what if it is not lips but a kiss? That sounds more promising.

I glare at him slightly "was this your plan all along? To get a kiss from me?" I pout hating for his ridiculous schemes but I kissed him anyways. He lets his hands travel to the back of my neck pushing me towards him more. I felt sparks fly.

He said between kisses "I…call…it…my…**R I D D L E**…**K I S S**…" he finally let me go as he smiled that mischievous smile. "So I don't get my true wish after all?"

I shake my head "nope but is that really why you went through the trouble? Just for a kiss?" he laughs then smiles "I heard what my friends said to you. I wanted you to feel a little girlier. I don't care if my friends say you're manly. I think you are perfect"

My face flushed red as I look to the side "gee. Talk about cheesiness Zexion" Zexion laughed and rested his forehead on my shoulder as he trembled with laughter. It was beautiful.

(Page break!)

**A/N-** sorry I took long! But here it is! Fluff or something! Ignore spelling because I totally suck at it! Leave a review and be kind!

**Day Thoughts:** turned in my paper. I am working on a Riku/Xion story and writing the whole thing before I publish it. Is that good or no?


	25. Chapter 25

Naminé/Axel

Unexpected Kiss

Why did this always happen? She would yell then I would yell back something stupid that made no sense. Or I yelled something that she took as a complete insult.

"You never do anything in this house!" she would yell with her angry face that I found adorable. Her face would get all tiny and red while her blue eyes blazed more than usual. Also there was this little piece of hair-. She yells in my ear "are you even listening to me you asshole!"

I rubbed my temples trying to calm myself. I also tried not to say anything that would offend her "Naminé. I am listening! What are we fighting about again?"

She gave a pout "how you don't do shit in the house. You lazy around all day on that couch in the same exact spot! It evens has a print of your body because you been there so many times" she points her finger at the couch where I was currently sitting on.

I stand up to see my body outline with a crease. What the hell? I didn't even know that. I laugh taking out my phone taking a picture of it. That is epic right there. Naminé smacks the phone out of my hand just as I was about to post it.

"This is not a joke. What do you have to say for yourself?"

I thought about it as I picked up my phone "uh…sorry? The couch is tempting to sit on. It literally chases me if I don't sit on it. The couch wants me but I tell the couch you are the only woman I want" I wink at her. Charm is to win her heart. Unfortunately it didn't work.

She sighed, "I really wondered if someone did flame your head as a child. I'm putting you to work" her hands land themselves on her hips. Oh, that means it was final. This sucks.

I pout as I rub my purple tear marks while muttering, "this is why women should stay in the kitchen…" I thought I was muttering. But sadly no. Nooooo.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Naminé growled in a threatened tone. Naminé was also a huge feminist so if I ask her to make me something she gets into a huge speech about women.

I laugh nervously as I back away "n-nothing. I just said this is why w…walruses should be in the North Pole?" that didn't even make any sense. I knew she didn't buy it but she chose to ignore my little comment. Thank goodness.

"Men are just lazy asses and expect the women to stay pretty and do their damn job! I reject to that! Women can be strong and we are smarter than the men as statistics…" she starts her big speech. I moaned in boredom as I go to my lovely couch.

If she was going to say her speech then I'm taking some Z's. Maybe she will one day talk herself to sleep too.

"I will not!" she fumed

Oh. I said that aloud? I laughed, "I didn't mean to offend you my cute little button. I love your feministic ways but why not do something more productive with your lips than talking?" I wriggle my eyebrows suggestively. I pull her down my lap with a smirk planted on my face.

Naminé frowned with a clear blush on her face. She was big on talking but she gets all flustered when I start showing her affection. She is too cute for her own good.

I smirked "I think you have a rash on your face that leads on your neck. You should get that checked out," I laugh as she smacks my arm that could have bruised my arm. I'm just too skinny for my own good and its funny because I used to be chubby as a child.

Those were my dark days.

Then something unexpected happened. Naminé kisses my cheek with so much force I thought she bruise my cheek. "I love you" she smiled at me. What a **U N E X P E C T E D K I S S**…I would have never thought she would do that.

"I think you caught my rash. It's on your face and your neck. It looks like your hair" she bursts in giggles as I growl in a playful manner tackling her down. She knew I didn't like to be embarrassed in any way or form.

I smiled down at her "looks like I did caught it from you. Hm. Maybe if we keep sitting on the couch like this, your print will form on here too" I nuzzle my face in the crook of her neck as I hear her breathing hitching slightly.

Her blonde hair I take in my hands as I just enjoy being next to her "…Hm" then I heard a loud noise come in through the door. Who? I look to see Marluxia and Larxene walk through.

I sigh in complete disappointment "damn you. Why are you here?" I question them.

Larxene chews on her gum popping it in my face as I stood facing her now "we girls are having a party for feminists. So lets go Nami"

I frown as Naminé pushed me off and goes to Larxene "I'll see you later Ax. Don't go burn the house" I frowned again "after all we been through! I would never burn the house"

Marluxia smirks "don't let him near fire so no kitchen for you" I glared at Marluxia. I take a flower from outside and start ripping it up in his face. Flower boy loves his flowers.

His mouth turns agape "you bastard!" Naminé and Larxene leave as me and Marluxia wrestle each other.

(page break!)

**A/N-** sorry I took long. I had a lot of stress and drama. I only got one review the last time so please give me some more than one! Please! Enjoy! Thanks for reading!

**Day Thoughts:** I need a serious vacation.


	26. Chapter 26

Naminé/Roxas

Palm Kiss

I was laying down on the couch with my feet up on the table staring at the weird patterns on the ceiling she have. She said she had to go but leave me alone bored? She didn't even have a pet to play with.

I pouted as I stared at a mirror across from me staring at my weird blonde spikes. Naminé always wondered how did I keep my hair up like that and maintain its softness. I have no idea.

I heard the door open and I ran to her like a dog that hasn't seen its owner for a week. She was holding a bag and I blinked wondering what was inside.

"What's that?" I questioned reaching for the bag. She smiled and reached in taking out a small egg shaped object. I raised a brow in question then smiled "oh! Is it those Giga pets? I always saw people having them long ago but I never had money for one"

"Well, you are always here bored so I thought I should buy you one so you won't be like that. Plus you need to have some responsibility. Real animals aren't for you so I went with digital" she smiled again handing me the toy.

I pouted "okay. How was I supposed to know that the fish would die if I fed them mash potatoes flakes? They look the same!" I argued as I turned on the device. I blinked at the pixels of a blob. I didn't even know what the hell that was. A potato? I think it's a dog. No. It's a…potato dog?

"It's a Baby T-Rex. It was manly enough. You gotta name it now"

I thought about it "…MegaRacerTridentEater!" I exclaimed but Naminé sighed in response "I don't even think that could fit on there. Something simpler that you can say"

I frowned and thought more "…porridge" it was simple and I did like porridge. I enter the name and smile as the potato dog moved and such.

"Remember Roxas. You have to feed him, play with him, discipline him, and- hey! Come back here!" Naminé growled at me as I gave back Porridge to her. If I didn't want to take care of an animal what made her think I want to take care of a virtual one? Hell no. I thought it was going to be easy but after all the crap she listed I didn't want to it anymore.

…-…-…-…

Naminé left again to take care of some business with her friends Kairi and Xion.

I sighed as I was lazing around the house again. Then I heard a beeping noise.

Beep. Beep

I looked for the source of the noise but found none as I started to look at patterns on the ceiling again. Then it came again louder than before.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I growled in frustration as I went to the source seeing the damn potato dog thing beeping its life out. I took it in my hand staring at it. What do I do? It had an unhappy face so I didn't know what to do.

I looked at the manual to this stupid animal thing and it said to give it a treat. It always works. I trust you manual.

I gave the animal a treat and it still had an unhappy face. Huh. Maybe it needs more treats. I start feeding it more and more.

It didn't do anything anymore and it was silent. I smiled "virtual animal things aren't so hard as I thought. As least they don't die…what the hell!" I stared at the screen seeing 'Game Over'. I stared at the screen in total disbelief. Game over? Game over? I shook the damn contraption hitting it against the wall but the words did not move.

I killed Porridge. I killed Porridge.

Who dies of overeating! That is ridiculous. I can't even care for a virtual pet. A thought crossed my mind; Naminé is going to kill me. Barely had it for a day.

I took out the batteries and looked out the window. I threw the batteries out the window and decided to hide this mess. I don't have money to buy another. I ran all over the place to hide this thing when I heard the door unlocking.

Crap.

I hid it in a vase and smiled at Naminé "hey sweetheart. I thought you be out longer" I move over to her. Hopefully she forgot about the thing.

She sighed moving her blonde strands "ah. It was just some short business. Oh, where is Porridge? I left him here and didn't realize it" she stopped talking once I put my palm under her chin. Soothe her out I thought.

She looked at me with those big blue eyes that could light my way in a tunnel. I bring her up for a kiss that was soft and sweet. A **P A L M K I S S** or in my inside case, 'I just killed Porridge so don't kill me kiss'. I like the first one better.

Her face lit like a fire "o-oh" she stuttered. She was so cute. I smiled at her then she smiles "…you killed him didn't you?"

I smiled nervously tilting my head "what are you talking about sweetheart?" I emphasized her pet name but I knew I was a goner. The next hours were of her lecturing me about lying, killing, responsibility, and waste of money.

If she weren't so cute I would have tuned her out.

(Page break~)

**A/N-** this is early for me! I had those pets and I recently found mine while looking through some old stuff. Mine did die because of that. weird. Please enjoy and Read & Review! I love you all!

**Day Thoughts:** my sister did kill fish with potato flakes. My fish did suicide itself because all the other fish were gone. D: Zexion and Naminé next. Hmmm. Ideas? Vote on poll!


	27. Ear Kiss

Ear Kiss

Naminé/Zexion

His long piano fingers hit the note as it echoed the room. His white room filled with only a black piano as well as himself in the small room. He closed his eyes as his hands roam in such a fast manner as the piano notes play loud and a dark manner. He had no one but himself and that's all he needed.

A knock in the door interrupted him as he cursed whoever was at the door. He stood up as the chair screeched on the white tile floor. The door opened to find his father standing there with a cigar in his mouth. His father was tall, demanding, and long grey hair.

"Xemnas. Didn't expect you here. I would have made the place cleaner and served you tea" the son said sarcastically as he knew it was useless to close out his father. He scoffed to himself hoping he would go away but that was also useless.

Xemnas frowned "enough. You know why you are here. You tried to suicide yourself so you must be contained in this room. No windows or anything but a piano. You need to learn to stop Zexion and be that happy child you once were" he spoke in a fatherly way. He indeed did care for Zexion and wanted the only best for him but he seemed more miserable then ever.

Zexion gripped his hair as he swiveled toward his father with such anger "just leave me alone. No one can help me. Not you or anyone. It is none of your business so just let me end it" his head felt dizzy as he motioned left to right.

"…Playing the piano I see. I heard. As usual it was in such a dark tone that I needed to stop it. Be glad that is the only thing I will let you keep in here" he held his son upright but Zexion smacked his hand away. _'Stop. Stop it. I don't deserve this.'_ Zexion thought.

Xemnas sighed, "look. I read and asked of what I should do about your suicidal depression. You need something to be passionate about. So I am assigning you on a date with one of my co-workers. She is a nice girl-!" soon he was almost met with Zexion's fist but Zexion missed purposefully as it made a dent in the wall. _'That would add to the others'_ Xemnas thought sighing out of his nose looking at his son.

Zexion pulled back his fist "don't drag your co workers to make them date me. Force them to hang out with me. I'm not to pity Xemnas because it would be a waste of time" he spat venomously.

The air was thick of tension as they stared into each other's eyes. Xemnas rubbed his temples in frustration wondering if he was really the father of his demon child who is suicidal.

"Fine. Then I will allow you for one day to go around town and find something. If you find none then you will be forced to be on the date. Understood?" Xemnas stated as he turned to walk out.

Zexion chuckled darkly "how do you know I just won't kill myself?" he stared at the back of his father's head as his father stopped. He could tell the man was smiling and it pissed him off a great deal.

"Because you don't have the guts"

With that he left out the room locking it from outside as always. Zexion fists shook violently as he stared at the floor hoping it would be enough to break it and he would fall then die. Unfortunately nothing happened. Tomorrow he would be let out after a whole year.

He stared at the piano as it called out to him. He trudged himself on the chair once again and played the keys in a sorrowful manner but later stopped losing the inspiration.

-…-…-…-

He woke up not wanting to get up. What was the point? Then he remembered that he was being let out to the world. The wicked world and he smirked at it. Maybe a bus will run him over.

He dressed in jeans and a black shirt with old converse. He looked at the doorknob as he turned it slowly as if it would break. It was opened to his full surprise. Just like that?

He stepped out feeling his legs wobble a bit. He then felt a feeling of déjà vu remembering a year ago where his father dragged him here in this room. He left the thought as he realized that he was outside already. His feet had taken him out and into the city life of the world.

People were talking their lives out on phones, texting, driving, or maybe just sitting around doing nothing. This was life as they proclaimed it. He stuffed his hands in his pockets walking around. He did wish he had the guts to kill himself. He didn't. He was always halfway and never finished off. Why was he so weak?

He realized he stopped and looked up. 'Wonderland'. _'What a unusual name' _he thought to himself. He stepped in the store realizing it was a bookstore filled with pages and literature. He hasn't had a book in ages.

He touched tentatively the books and felt a burst of connection as he stripped the book from the shelf. It was dark blue with some collecting dust and the pages were brought in then out. _'Character'_ he thought pleasingly.

"That is a good book to read!" he heard a voice from the side of him. He turned to see a petite woman, curvaceous in the right places, shoulder length blonde hair and closely looked to see brown strands, and blue eyes into that small face she had.

He blinked "excuse me?" he wasn't usually the one to be approached by anyone because of his aura. His aura was unwelcoming so it caught him by surprise.

She pointed to the book "it's a good book, about a man who tries to find life, love, and happiness. He does but in the most weirdest ways and has an interesting perspective" she smiled so brightly he thought she was trying to blind him.

He closed his eyes for a second then opened them to look at her and tilted his head slightly "Hm" was the only sound he made. "I'll be the judge of that. How much?"

"It's not on sale. You are free to read it here. Wonderland is about reading books in a quiet place and not to just buy" she smiled once again

He sighed "that's stupid. How do you plan on paying for everything in this place?" he stared at her wondering how could she. It was a pretty big shop he must admit.

She frowned slightly "it's not stupid and that is none of your business. It is just paid by my other job" he quirked a eyebrow in a suspicious manner "…now you have my interest. That is something I have not had in awhile. Do you prostitute yourself…what is your name?"

"It's Naminé and no! Ugh. Of course a man would assume such a thing" she spat frowning at him. Zexion decided he did not like that frown but her smile was much more attractive. He just smirked to himself for the woman had amused him.

He sat on a chair as he opened the book to begin reading. He could feel her stare at the back of his head.

-…-…-…-

He closed the book as dust flew in his face as he coughed. He adjusted his bang as so and got up putting the book in the right order. He had been here for most of his day. It was merging to eight o'clock. _'Tsk'_ he thought.

He stared at the storeowner as she shuffled papers and said goodbye to other people leaving the place. He couldn't help but feel a little drawn to her, drawn because she was just too damn happy.

"So Naminé. How long have you had the business?" he asked as he leaned forward on her counter. He could smell her scent from here, a bit of a floral scent.

Not floral. Wrong choice. It was sweet. Kool aid punch sweet. He hasn't had those since he was a mere child.

She stopped shuffling papers to look up to see him close up to her face. She leaned her head away from him in response. "Ummm. About a year ago when my grandfather had left this shop to me for my use" she felt herself not able to think properly. She did admit she approached him because he was attractive and he seemed fascinated by her shop.

He chuckled slightly "that's funny. I was gone away a year ago. Here I am back from that year. My feet lead my here. Was it to meet you?" he asked teasing a bit. He was surprised at his behavior but kept going wanting to see a response. 'When was the last time I flirted? Not since Jane Hanson' he thought.

He should have stopped. He was a suicidal depression watch and she was a ray of sunshine. He didn't think of death when he was talking to her. He didn't notice as his hand made its way to her face brushing a small strand of blonde and brown. He felt her pulse beneath his fingertips. He heard her breathing picked up a little.

She didn't know how to answer. She was dumbstruck since and now it was showing more than ever. The last boy who had broken her heart was Roxas S. Jullipent. She never felt this enchanted feeling, as she never wanted anything more than now was for him to kiss her.

Zexion didn't want to. He was bad for her in so many ways and she would just get caught up in his mess. Though he would satisfy both of them. He whispered, "I am enchanted to meet you" as he kissed her ear in an **E A R K I S S**. "I shall be leaving" he turned to leave.

Naminé touched her ear and stared at him "wait! I don't even know your name! Are you coming back?" she asked desperately but not too eagerly. She held her ear watching him stop.

"Zexion and that depends on the situation. Maybe I will or won't come back. Goodbye Naminé. You are a breath of fresh air" he stepped out the glass door and went on to home.

Naminé was struck wondering if he would come back but stared at the door hoping he would just come back inside. She wiped her black apron from the nervousness at his close proximity. She never acted toward a guy like that and she wasn't about to lose him either. _'He will be back I hope'_ she thought. Her face turned red for a first time since ever.

Zexion stepped in his tiny confinement room. Xemnas would probably come in the morning to check if he was back in here. He stepped on the piano chair and let his fingers loosely play.

It was a happier tune. His eyes closed thinking of her scent, erratic breathing caused by him, her eyes, and pulse. He didn't deserve any part of her and wished he could stop himself to seeing her about.

He knew he couldn't. The notes played in a happy tune but ended in a sad manner. The first finished piece since he could ever remember.

'He found something' Xemnas thought behind the closed door smiling a bit. He left and walked about the darkness going to question him tomorrow.

(Page Break)

**A/N- **please forgive me for not updating. I needed the right inspiration for this. Please enjoy. I will not tell you what happens if he does come back or if something happens. Hm! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Check out my poll!

**Day Thoughts:** school is over. Yes! I hope everyone likes this one! Took time out of me!


	28. Sleeping Beauty Kiss

Sleeping Beauty Kiss

Naminé/Axel

-…-…-…-…-

'_It's just a stupid play. I don't have feelings for her'_ I repeated in my head as I leaned in. I could smell her strawberry scent radiating off of her making my head dizzy.

Her eyes were closed as she stood there still. I wish she could make some reaction or even blush. But no! She is a famous actor's daughter so she is good at this.

'_She will leave right when it is over. So why am I reacting like this?'_ I thought as I was closing in feeling my eyelids droop.

-…-…-…-...-…-…-…-…-

3 weeks ago

I was lying back in my chair during theatre class. I only joined because it was tons of fun. I wanted to do this for a living and just be like Chace Crawford, Johnny Depp, or Tom Cruise.

Plus meet tons of hot chicks. Like Megan Fox or something

The thought made me drool slightly until our big doors slammed open as everyone in my class turned. I recognized the famous couple, Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough! They were famous and good actors! But there was another person with them. I believe it was a teen girl but she held her head high as if she was better than us.

I scoffed turning back around running a hand through my red spikes whispering to Roxas "whose the chick?"

Roxas eyes widened "you don't know? That's their child that they kept hidden but somehow it leaked through the world to see. Naminé Strife. She is a really good actor and her beauty is legendary" he smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes at my blonde friend "I'm not that into celebrity's lives…I don't like Naminé Strife" I said curtly.

Leon coughed before Roxas could answer back to Axel "class. This is, if you don't know, Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough, and their daughter Naminé Strife. We have the honor of them performing with us. We are performing 'Sleeping Beauty'. We will play roles and see who acts as whom"

-…-…-…-

Let's just say that Cloud and Aerith went as the parents and of course Naminé being the beauty of the show. How I ended up the prince is a complete mystery to me.

I was supposed to kiss this girl at the end right? I wanted to barf and I wanted to decline the offer but Leon said that I better now screw anything up.

I already knew my lines, as I was lazying around the set being made by the art group. Someone's face surprised me being faced to face with Naminé Strife herself. I gasped in surprise falling to the ground with a 'thud'.

"What was that for?" I hissed out rubbing my head. My green eyes glaring at her blue orbs so intensely that I would have melted her if I had the power.

She smiled "we haven't properly introduced. Naminé. Yours?" her sugar act

"Axel…"

"What a weird name. I noticed you are so loose with your friends. No one talks to me because I look mean. I'm not" her blonde brows furrow

I snorted "sorry princess but you did give off that look. Whatever look you were aiming for you missed" I smirked at her

She glared "watch yourself Axel. You aren't headed for the right direction"

I pouted playfully "here I thought I could get you in bed and show you what a real prince would do if it was rated R" I sat up watching her face turn on fire.

"You insult me and say inappropriate things. How will this plan of seduction work on me?" she asked challenging me

This girl was too easy it was hilarious. I wanted to laugh but I kept my act up "I'll tell you in the morning" I wink at her.

She glared daggers at me as I laughed. She was too funny plus her face was red as a tomato. I twirled her hair between my pointer and middle finger "red is my favorite color. How did you know?"

She bit her lip from talking ready to hit me but soon I was picked up a couple of feet in the air. I looked to see Cloud Strife having a look to kill me and make it look like an accident "what are you doing?"

I smiled "just practicing the part is all sir" I smiled playfully as I was set back down on the ground. I hated heights. Thank god he didn't notice.

Her father is one scary man and I see Naminé making goofy faces at me. Oh this was war.

-…-…-…-…-

Soon Naminé and me became friends. She was evil inside but acted sugary sweet to new people. Which meant she was evil at me and we had prank wars.

One time I replaced her lip-gloss with glue. It was hilarious watching her try to open her mouth but couldn't.

She shot me back by replacing my gel with honey. Bees attacked me that day while Naminé laughed her butt off.

We horsed around too much but lately it's been different. I have this weird feeling in my stomach as I see her with other guys talking. Maybe I'm just sick. Sometimes I catch her staring at me and she would turn away.

This day made me question who she was

Naminé and me were practicing our lines and I sighed tossing the papers "I already know this. We will be all good tomorrow"

She smiled "well I'm a pro at acting so I'm definitely a shoe in. got your music with you today?" she asked reaching in my jean pocket pulling out my Itouch. "Last song you were listening to…Island in the Sun by Weezer? Sounds weird"

I scoff as I start it from the beginning as it played its easy tune beat "it's a good song. You can dance to it if you wanted" I smiled as played the song loudly.

Naminé had a glint in her eyes "care to dance with me?"

I stare at her really for the first time. Not to see a childish Naminé but a girl with curves and a seductive voice. Her smile playing onto her face as I automatically took her hand. I was really taller than her.

"Don't faint because of my awesome skills" I joked to release the thoughts stuffing into my head. We dance in slow circles as I mouth the words of the song as Naminé lays her head on my chest.

Was that my heart pounding? What am I doing?

I spin her out catching her off guard but spin her back in as we ended up staring each other's eyes

…_Island in the Sun_

_We'll be playing and having fun_

…_can't control my brain_

_We'll run away together_

_We'll spend some time forever_

_We'll never feel bad anymore_

I felt her face drawn into me and I was so close to kiss a famous actor's daughter. Our lips barely touched before someone knocks on the door as we split apart so fast like we were barely realizing we were burning each other.

It was Cloud and I gulped hoping he would not pick me up again. He stared me down "…what were you guys doing?"

"P-practicing Daddy! L-let's go!" Naminé said her face barely flushed as she dragged her father out of there.

If I did kiss Naminé I would love to have this conversation with her father:

Him: I don't like you

Me: so? Apparently your daughter does. I kissed your daughter!

Him: excuse ME?

Yup. I would love to have that conversation with Cloud Strife. Tomorrow is the show but I have a feeling I have more to worry about than just the play.

-…-…-…-…-

The night started off great and played my parts awesome. The crowd had to be calmed down when they saw famous actors. Now it was the last scene where I was supposed to wake up Sleeping Beauty.

Naminé barely said 'hey' to me during this whole night so I felt awkward a bit.

She was dressed in a long blue dress that complimented her eyes greatly that I couldn't stop myself staring at them.

BACK TO PRESENT

_Just kiss her dammit!_ I said to myself. I leaned in my eyelids dropping adding effect kissing her fully on the lips. Even though the parents (mostly Cloud) told me to do an actor's kiss but I wanted this kiss. A **S L E E P I N G B E A U T Y K I S S** that meant in both ways. The play and how beautiful she was sleeping there.

The crowd went wild as the play went on perfectly. I could feel Cloud's stare at me trying to burn my head off. I think the back of my head was feeling a bit hot.

-…-…-…-…-

"…And thank you so much!" Leon said shaking hands with both of them. I stared at Naminé who smiled going up to me. What happens now? I ended up falling for her and now she was leaving. We both expected it but we didn't know how much it would hurt.

"Axel…" she whispered wrapping her arms my neck pulling me down for a kiss "I will contact you. Don't forget me" she smiled then glared "because hell, me and the devil will make your life hell," she threatened in my ear for only me to hear

I chuckled "I thought I saw horns on you" I joked to her as she smacked my arm. Cloud stared at me as Aerith tried to calm him down soothing her words whispering things in his ear. I raised an eyebrow seeing a blush on his cheeks. Naughty.

I kissed her passionately as I dipped her down, her leg sticking up in response as I brought her back up "then it's a promise"

-…-…-…-…-…-

I yawned sitting up but decided to lay back down "mmm…" I moved around my bed then heard something out the window.

I opened my window seeing Naminé strum her guitar singing 'only exception' by Paramore. I snorted after not seeing her for a good year and relied on texting with calling. She sang strumming

_Darling you are the only exception_

_You are_

_The only exception_

I quickly went down to my kitchen to my fridge grabbing tomato. Oh this was going to be good. I stood at my window again seeing her in a white summer dress strumming the guitar.

Aim.

Ready.

Fire.

I threw the tomato straight to her shirt making a red stain. Naminé stopped singing to glare at me "you bastard!" she raged. I laughed at her seeing that she changed in a year. She was now a woman.

-…-…-…-…-

**A/N-** here is you Kiss! Muah! Please leave a Review and enjoi the read! Thank you so much! Please! Makes me happy! Thanks for reading!

**Day Thoughts:** I am starting an Ulquiorra and Orihime story so if interested please read. Also, I am thinking of writing a new Naminé/Roxas story. It will be about Naminé (not sweet but total bad ass but in a bad way) with oblivious Roxas. Is it a good idea?


	29. NoCal Kiss

No-Cal Kiss

Naminé/Roxas

-…-…-…-…-

I never understood women. Women were so weird and we guys need some kind of codebook to decipher them.

1st thing- girls will tell you the opposite of what they really mean

Example

"_Hey Nams. I'm going to go hang with the guys tonight" I grabbed my coat. _

_Naminé glared "fine. Go. It's not like I wanted you here"_

_I kiss her cheek "great. We cooperate. See you later" I leave out the door. _

_Later on…_

_I open the door "hey Nams" I smiled but Naminé was looking at T.V. I sat next to her but she got up leaving. I was confused but I tried talking to her that week and she ignored me._

"_What is your problem?" I ask her_

_She turned toward me "I wanted you to stay that night!"_

_What the hell? She told me that I could go._

2nd thing- during that time of month, girl's moods change so fast and it's scary to be blamed for everything.

Example

"_Dammit Roxas! It is your entire fault! You never do anything just because you are a guy and us girls gotta suffer!" Naminé cried in the pillow_

_This happened because I picked up the wrong tissues for her nose. Dammit she was crying now. I tried going near but she kicks me off then later she becomes affectionate with me._

3rd (lastly)- girls are too worried over their body and calories.

Example

_We are in the drive thru in McDonalds. I order what I want then I ask "hey Naminé. What you want?"_

Naminé in the passenger seat went on my lap to lean her head out of the window "okay here is the deal buddy. I want 22 exact fries. Get one less or more then be expecting a lawyer. I want the chicken club sandwich with no mayo only mustard. Got it? Good" she leaned back in.

_I slapped my hand over my face "seriously Nams?"_

_Naminé glared "hey. I wanted to go to subway but you wanted this. I am getting fat," she pouted patting nothing._

Girls are too hard to read.

-…-…-…-…-

Naminé was still on her counting calorie nonsense. Naminé was beautiful. She had blonde hair and some always got in her face that made her face cute, bright blue eyes, and a petite figure. She was anywhere but fat.

I hugged Naminé "Nams…what are you doing?"

Naminé smiled "I signed up for Weight Watchers because it is the most effective"

I kissed her jawline "but you aren't fat Nams so I don't see why you are doing this"

Her breathing picked up but pulled away "because I am! You are my boyfriend, you are supposed to say that" she reasoned

I rolled my sapphire eyes "Nams. I would tell you if you were fat or not"

She gasped, "How could you? Do you have a heart?"

I laughed, "I wouldn't lie to you. Naminé, I want you do to something for me if you really love me"

Her attention turned to me "yes Roxy?" she teased my blonde hair

"Tomorrow, I will be making dinner. You will eat what I give you with no complaining okay?" I pull my forehead to hers and she smiled "plus there will be dessert"

She frowned at that "but Roxas! I can't eat that!" she whined but I kiss her cheek tenderly. I nip at her ear and she breathed "f-fine. I promise"

I chuckled and winked "glad you cooperated…"

-…-…-…-…-…-

Naminé had been frantic the whole next day. I told her to stay home while I went to the grocery store. That made her more impatient that when I opened the door back from the grocery store she was waiting to attack to see what I bought.

Where was the fun of letting her know?

I smirked as I directed her to just look at the T.V. and she did obediently. I worked my magic as I cooked the chicken; made broccoli soup, cooked garlic bread, and then I took out the chicken to slice it in small oval pieces.

I could feel her stare then at the trashcan where it had the nutritional facts and the counted calories. I gave a look that she had to go back to the living room.

She left and I kept on with cooking.

Soon it was all finished. I did a pretty good job too.

I led Naminé to the dining room "all right. The appetizer while I go get the other things" I put the garlic bread in front of her. "I worked long and hard on that." I smiled as I grabbed apiece myself eating it then back to the kitchen.

I come back to see her eating it slowly. I put down the broccoli soup with small oval shape chicken in it. She stared at it and I smiled looking at her. "Well?"

She ate the rest of the garlic bread "ummm…please! Roxas! You gotta let me see the calories of this. I can only guess on garlic bread!" she whined

I shook my head "nope! Eat it! I promise it is not too much" I teased. Naminé pouted and we both ate. She enjoyed it smiling "you are a good cook…" she finished it. "Well that was good let me just go-!"

"Wait Nams! Didn't you forget dessert?" I teased

She flinched as if she dreaded it "um-um. I'm really full," she said standing up. I laughed as I cornered her back to the chair.

I smiled widely "but it's really good. It didn't take much to make this either. Plus it has something, it has no calories"

Her eyes widened "are you serious? You better not be lying to me. Does it taste good?"

I smirked "oh yeah. Let me go get it" I turned around then turned back capturing her in a kiss. An **N O – C A L K I S S** I gave her. She gasped between my lips and I pried her lips open to let our tongues touch and tangle with each other. She sighed blissfully in the kiss and she ran her fingers through my hair pulling lightly against my scalp.

She was driving me crazy as I wrap my arms around her waist "mm…" I slow my kissing and she responds kissing back slowly then I release from her. Her eyes were hazy with a smile.

"Did you enjoy it? I put my heart into it," I breathed smirking. Her face flushed a deep red and pulled her face more toward mine again.

She smiled "I would like seconds…"

-…-…-…-…-…-

Then she stopped her craziness of counting every calorie. It was a relief that next time we went to McDonald's that she just asked for fries and not a specific number.

Every time after dinner she would ask for dessert. It was now a little inside joke of ours. She was still beautiful and no one can tell her otherwise.

(Page break)

**A/N-** thanks for reading. Shorter than most I wrote. I was a bit lazy sorry! Please leave a review for the cutest couple ever! If you love this couple then read Blender.


End file.
